Sorrowfully Lost and Disappointedly Found
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: An incident occured to a young female in her adolescence, causing her to go downstream from Brasila to Rio De Jeneiro. She speaks nothing of her past, and only of her goal; to find her lost father. But when abducted by a familiar enemy, will she? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Stranger

Chapter One: Stranger 

I hardly remember my father. All that can come to me while I summon the memory of him is his sparkling brown eyes and smooth white feathers. I swear, that's all I remember. And yet I miss him terribly. Mother kept telling me in my youth that he had died from a terrible accident, although, in my adolescence in the here and now, I cannot bring myself to believe it. I have to have faith. To hope that he lives and is somewhere out there, to dream of the everlasting memory I still have of him.

And, well... My mother was a sweet bird. She had a voice like an angel when she sang; no wonder father fell for her when they first met. But now... I wish not to speak of what has become of her. It had happened simply; in her sleep, if you catch my drift. But it fills me with pain to think of her cloudy eyes, before my companion, a human, gently removed her from the cage and held a ceremony of passing. Then the next few says, Victoria had been soft towards me and took me out of the encasement to stroke my angelic white feathers.

Like my father, I inherited golden-brown eyes. My feathers, like both parents, were an ivory white. My father gave me the golden feathers that fluttered out at the back of my head. Although females do not have crests that can poof out, the yellow quills that we do maintain are there for fashion. I have a slender and healthy shape for a young bird my age, which happens to be seven years old. I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this. Well, the thing you are about to find out may just surprise you.

I am currently flowing in a river, knocked unconscious. I am sweeping myself into my dreams, remembering my parents and, in a dream-like manner, picturing their first meet. I imagine a party place, like a ball-style palace that Victoria used to read out loud in her stories for the heck of it. I giggle as I imagine my father shooting a rather flirtatious comment to my mother, receiving ignorance in return. Then my father grins as paparazzi's shuffle to him, asking for his picture and autograph. He accepts their inquiry.

My mother snickers at him and smoothes the feathers on her head, bright blue eyes sparkling as she watches, amused, as Father smiles charmingly for the camera that was stolen from a tourist and then makes his way over to Mariana. I hold me breath and happily watch as Father speaks to Mother, and I see the laughter shining in her eyes. She must enjoy his presence. As do I. Feeling affection burn in my strong heart, I slowly relax and allow myself to fall limp to the ballroom floor. I ignore the shouts of concern and curiosity at my sudden action, but I ignore it. They're just my brain's illusions, after all.

I sigh and allow myself to drift. Through time, space and matter. I'm not letting myself die, in case you think so. I am simply allowing myself to dream as my body tries to find it's way to shore. Wherever shore is. Well, I suppose you want to know why I am in a river. It is a memory that I wish not to reverie in, however, so in time you will discover the deep irony of my past situation. I just float... In a world of vast darkness. I sigh and think of father for the last time before something hard batters my stomach. Shrieking in pain, for agony spreads throughout my entire body, I try to flee... From whatever was hurting me.

I knew I was coming close to conscience. I had a distinct feeling that the river was beginning to turn into a rough current and rocks were making their way towards me. One must have hit me before, winding my small body. Moaning, I  
churn and flail with my feeble wings, to feel a soft, cool liquid beginning to flow around me. Gulping, I begin to fall into a panic. I thrash violently and cough, water filling my beak and nose. I was already drowning. "Uuugh!" I cry, and my brilliant brown eyes shot open to see my head breaking the surface of the ocean blue water. The sky was dark and ominous with rain clouds...

Sputtering with fear, I churn in the dense water and my eyes spray with liquid. Blinking the river paste away, I then forced myself to relax and felt the water gently pushing me to the very top of the surface. _Wham_! Something hard slammed me. _Wham_! This one struck me in the chest, and then I begin to scream in agony as rocks violently batter me. Small elicits appear on my skin and bleed. Then my side is collided with a sharp jab, and I shout as blood immediately surrounds me in the river. I nearly lose conscious again, this time everlastingly, if not for my sturdy will to live. Then the stream smoothens out again and I drift peacefully through the current, bleeding to death.

I finally wash onto shore, feeling puny as my iron left me. The land my body stilled on was rocky and pebble-like. Moaning as red scarlet fluids flow freely from my body, I trembled and attempted to sit. Instead, my stomach lurches and I nearly wretch up river water, and I stumble to my stomach again. Agony fills me. "Someone..." I plead, coughing, "... Please... Help..." I bleed to a weakened state and begin to sob as my body convulses in pain. My eyes slowly close... I'm losing myself to death... I don't want to die! I'm too young!

Something presses into my side, where the largest elicit lays. Flinching at the cool touch, I whimper as the wound stung. However, the newcomer gently compresses a rough but squishy material into my wound. It takes a minute for me to acknowledge the fact that it is moss that is soaked with water. Moaning, I try to move away, only for the stranger to place a wing on my back and growl. He wants me to lay still. My eyes still closed, I cringe as he leaves the moss on me and abandons me. What? Why is he doing that? I thought he was trying to help me!

I breathe a sigh of reprieve as he returns, kneeling at my side. I didn't fail to hear a cleaving sound, and the bird pushes the light hide onto the wound, removing the moss. This object felt soft and fuzzy, gently stroking my bloodstained feathers. "Peach skin." says the anonymous bird. His voice was young but rough, almost malevolent. Like he was in his thirties. "It clots the blood." Aah. Like mother always said, peaches are handy for more than one thing. I feel a little calmer around this male, but there's something about him I don't like. He gives off a strange feeling... Like negativity. Lunacy? No... I can't decide what it is.

"... Who are you...?" I whisper, my voice barely audible. The baffling male recoils and growls again.

"You'll find out soon enough." in a dangerous, malicious tone, the bird simply put it in that phrase. I hate being left in the dark. I finally unfasten my eyes and, in the pale moonlight, catch a glimpse of pallid feathers. Then I shut them again as he catches me staring. Snarling, the white stranger pushed the peach skin harder into my wound, and I flinch, pursing my beak and yelp in agony. He realizes what he's doing, because his atmosphere softens and he loosens the pressure on my grievance. "I apologize." he sounds sincere. Nodding a few millimetres up and down, my head falls limp to the river bank.

The last thing I remember is huge talons gripping me, and I am lifted into the sky, before I black out from lack of blood.


	2. Chapter 2: Smuggler

Chapter Two: Smuggler

I wake up... In a cage. Great. I am lying on my back, my brown eyes darting from the ceiling to the bars around me. Heaving a sigh, I open my mouth to moan, but I solidify when doing so. I don't know why; it seems like I'm being watched. So I quickly shut my eyes and deepen my breathing. Panic flares inside of me when I realize that I am not alone in this cage. My heart throbs in my throat, pumping so much blood I feel like I'm going to pass out. My chest eventually slows down when I force myself cool, but my apprehension remains, making me tremble.

"H-hello?" I stutter, slowly opening my eyes. A head is bent over to face my laying body. It was a jandaya parakeet, with a smooth scarlet head. He was a handsome bird, looking down at me with tentative blue eyes. Heaving a big breath, I study the recognition in his eyes. "I'm sorry... Have we met?" I blurted, my eyes boring into his. I wonder why he looks at me like that. Then, as the question sinks in, the parakeet immediately blushes and stands up straight. I smile at his humiliation. Rolling onto my belly, I push myself from the floor and face this male.

"No..." he informs, his stunning eyes avoiding my honey brown. Smiling in a friendly manner, I hold out my talon for him to shake, and he diffidently does. "My name is Leonardo." he introduces. I smile and tell him that it's a lovely name. I think it is, anyway. Then I introduce myself and he smiles timidly, the uneasiness slowly fading. "Cecìllia, huh? That's pretty. And it suits you." I lower my gaze and feel my face grow warm. That was nice of him.

"Anyway, where am I?" I ask, baffled by the density of the room. This place is stacked with cages upon cages upon cages, barely any light pouring through the window. It's dawn, from the looks of it, yet this place seems to have an everlasting feeling of night. It's so dark, and the atmosphere is so... Unwelcoming... Sickly... I feel the feathers on the back of my neck rise in alarm. In every one of these cages are beautiful, exotic birds. It's a smuggler's den. And it is so frightening. Leon must see the look on my face, because he puts a comforting wing on my shoulder.

I turn to face him, a fearful look on my face. The parakeet calmly retrieves his wing and blinks his ocean blue eyes. I take in his colors. They are beautiful- jade, ginger, pallid, crimson, navy... He's like a unique rainbow. I give the impression of awe, and the male shyly rubs the back of his neck. I wish I look like that... In any case, I think I've just made a new friend. Leon nervously looks around and sets his blue eyes on the door. "We're in a smuggler place. And it's one of the worst." I look at him quizzically. Surely all smuggler places were equally dreadful?

"Why?"

He tries to respond, but looks at something over my shoulder and flinches. What's he so scared of? I watch as his eyes fly open and a moment later, a menacing voice snarls and brings my attention to what Leon was looking at.

"Because of me."

Sighing wearily, I turn around with a roll of my eyes and glimpse a fairly large cockatoo right at the edge of my cage. The bags under his chocolate eyes are a light rosy pink and lazy. I cross my wings and examine him. He is very overweight. His stomach bulges and his face is twisted in pure malice. I swallow hard and stare at him some more. There's something so... Familiar about him... if not for the horrid wave of pessimism he gives.

The cockatoo has blond feathers for a bushy, ragged crest. His eyes are brown, like mine. Eh. It could be coincidence. We are the same species of bird... Hmm... He must be the one who took care of me on the riverbank. Maybe or maybe not. Pick your choose. The sulphur-crested cockatoo continues to glare at me. I respond with another eye roll, before glimpsing at his belly. Instead of recoiling to his horrid, negative attitude, I give a bewildered gape. "WHOA! What have YOU been eating?" I forgot to tell you guys something.

I have a big mouth.

Snarling, the cockatoo male lunges out and grabs my neck, yanking me to the cage bars. There, I get a good look of his eyes and sigh as my chest thunders with heart beats. He gazes into my miniature copy of his irises and he suddenly lets go, allowing me to breathe again. I glare at him as he takes my figure in. The cockatoo's eyes expand with identification when he looks me over... and then a brief sadness, before he snarls at himself and shakes it away. Then the pale cockatoo fixes me with a nasty look. "Where are your manners?" he says mockingly, his maple eyes boring into mine.

"In the river where you saved me." I rejoinder, my fear subsiding. There are gasps astonishment at my comment, but I think it's because he hasn't spared the life of anyone before. I can tell, just by looking into his bloodshot eyes. This pallid bird gawks at me some more, and then smirks. But it felt a little off. Almost malicious. Man, what WITH this guy? His sensation's all whacked up and crazy; so evil, and negative.

"You'd be best off if you watch your little beak, pretty bird. I saved your life, after all. And that's exceptionally rare." as the threatening snowy bird says all of this, I begin to feel curious and confused. Why DID he save me? Do I remind him of someone? I give him a caring gaze. He looks at me bizarrely, and then brushes it off with a dismissive growl. "Well, if this is what I have to put up with, I might as well reopen your wound." he hisses and raises a talon. I stare at it. It's huge! So long and sharp. I look down at my own.

They are long and sharp as well. So I heighten them to match his, and the sulphur-crested cockatoo once again crashes the look on his face. The distress comes plummeting back. I cringe and almost can't stand the intense grief that gleams in his honey-brown eyes. I don't understand. Maybe I never will. I slowly lower my foot and place it on the ground, and we stare at each other. Gradually, I rip my gaze away and look at my talons. As I said, there's something recognizable about his voice and looks. But he is grimy and dark, his eyes containing more than just hate and fury.

"..."

The bird glares at me with his eyes slowly narrowing into a sneer, and he launches himself into the air and flies onto one of the higher cages across the room. With a grumble, the overweight cockatoo stares back at me with a malicious grin plastered on his face. "You must be wondering why I spared your life. Well, before we begin, I'd like to go into the song and dance." song and dance. Really, sir? I'd like to see you get far while ignoring my stare.

Leonardo swallows hard. I look behind me and see him nervously fidgeting with anticipation. What's he doing? Can't he see that this bird is trying to scare him, and is succeeding? With a single glance, I look him in the eye and ask him what's up. The parakeet timidly trembles and whispers, "He's going to sing."

"Wait, he was being serious? I thought that was a phrase."

"It is, but-"

The cockatoo clears his throat and we glare back up at him. Well, I do, anyway. Leon just cringes some more. It's made me realize that he's the shy type. Then the sulphur-crested bird slowly opens his beak and words fall out instantly. "**I was striking, suave**-"

"Spare me."

At my interruption, he pauses and glares daggers at me. I return the livid stare. "How about you just tell me the short version." I offer drily, my beak pressed together into a sneer. The cockatoo suddenly becomes visible before me and snatches my throat in his talons, squeezing. I gasp and sputter, staring into his chocolate eyes hatefully. While slowly suffocating, I tend to get lively. I open my beak and viciously sink my beak into his talons, and he, without delay, frees me. "That all you got?" I taunt, my eyes crossing his. The mysterious pallid bird snarls and attempts to grab at my collar again, but I neatly dodge it and make my way to the back of the cage, where he can't get me.

Then we gaze once again. This strange cockatoo keeps looking at me as if I remind him of someone. As if it is someone from so long ago... In fact, he reminds me of someone too. But as I try to recall my deepened reverie, the blurry shape of a bird materializes in my head. "I'm Cecìllia." I clarify softly, my russet eyes lingering in his. The cockatoo blinks at this and his eyes widen ever so slightly. Then he distorted his mood to harsh. I cringe and wait for him to make a move, but he doesn't. The cockatoo abandons the cage instead, glancing over his shoulder at me with a fierce glare. But underneath the fiery anger shone another glimpse of mourning.

I feel as though I should say something. But I don't, and look on as he sneers and evacuates the room. To Leon, I ask, "Who's he?" this mysterious character baffles me completely. But under the layer of thick, there is something thin... I'll find out eventually. "I mean... He's acting so strange."

Leonardo frowns strangely and looks at me as if I'm some sort of miracle. Then his gaze quickly moves to the door where my own kind left and his frown curved down to his eyes, just barely lingering over his gorgeous sapphire eyes. His expression is something I cannot describe verbally. "Hmm..." without answering my question, the parakeet shifted his eyes to mine and crosses his wings over his chest. "That was quite ironic." what was ironic? The way the male cockatoo acted towards me or the sorrow that shimmered in his cocoa eyes? "His name is Nigel..."

Finally, he answers my question! But I am taken aback, too. I swear I could've heard that name somewhere. It bottles my mind that I'm dense to where I have heard it. My mother had mentioned something about the name Nigel, but I can't seem to draw the memory forth. It feels blurry and misplaced. Why, of all times, does my memory have to fail me now? Ugh. I hate myself so much. But it can't be helped. "Aah..." is all I say. It's all I can manage. _Well, Nigel_. I think to myself. _Let's see where this takes us_.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape Plan

Chapter Three: Escape Plan

My slumber is interrupted by fierce whisperings. Opening one of my hazel eyes, I see that it's still dark out. A day had passed with my meeting with my rescuer and antagonist, although he doesn't scare me much. He puts too much effort into the likes of generating fear. Sighing as the wisps of breathing continued, I moan and heatedly sat up. "Will you be quiet!" I hiss, my eyes mounting with fury. I'm only cranky when I just get up, so don't get me wrong.

One of the birds murmuring to the others pauses and turns his head to me. He's in the cage to my right. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." his voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Did our desperate planning for escape wake you?" escape? What is this about escape? No one had told me anything about this. I look around the cage for Leon and sure enough, he's curled up in the corner of the cage. I wanted to ask him about this evacuation plan if not for his unconscious state.

"What do you mean?" my hostility gone, I peer curiously at this ara ararauna. He takes my sudden drop of nastiness into thought and slowly nods, as if deciding whether to tell me.

He opens his beak to talk, his irises gleaming metallically in the dark. "Well, I don't blame you for bring dense to this plan route. You are the new kid, after all. He was carrying you into the room and then put you in a cage. We didn't have any idea what was going on; we'd never seen him bring in a poached bird so wounded. We considered him ambushing you, but when you said that he saved you from the river... It took us by surprise."

"Why do you think that he saved me?" I enquire, feeling my eyes crystallize to a copper brown. If this antagonist made such a sudden act, it wasn't a good thing. I fail to see why Nigel came to my aid. He must be up to something. "I mean, when I got into the river..." I trail off and twinge at the mention of the beginning of my water trip. Then I softly sigh and continue. "When I got into the river, and then got hurt by the rocks, I was bleeding to death. I had my eyes closed when I was treated. And he pushed peach skin into my cut, putting pressure on the wound and such..."

The ara bird stares at me darkly. I have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that I know what he's going to say first. "Well, humans want birds that are clean and uninjured, not to mention close to death. And if he was going to succeed in smuggling you... He'd need you in top shape." I am aghast and disgusted at the same time. This only fed my hatred for Nigel. Yet every time I think of him, I can't shake the lost look from his corrupted eyes.

It kept me perplexed and I found myself unable to sleep in the night time. Sighing, I shake my head to clear the thoughts away, and then swallow hard. I carry the spitting image of my mother; maybe Nigel met her once. I can't see why not. Maybe... No. That's impossible. I just can't see it. Shrugging the ironic possibility off, I look to the male I was previously speaking with. "Why does he do that?" I just barely whisper, feeling my eyes brimming with tears. I want to find my father, not be smuggled off to a different part of the world.

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted him, you would've found out." he retorts, his eyes coming across mine. I look to my talons, hot with embarrassment. Yeah, I can be a real beotch at times. I'll have to end that, if I'm going to become social enough to join in on the break-out. But some part of me doesn't want to depart at all. I can't ditch this place... I have a strong intellect of incompletion. I want to fix it. The ara ararauna across from me continues on, oblivious of my decision-making. "He used to be a TV star, and got replaced with a beautiful parakeet. Now he has it out for all pretty birds. That's why he calls us 'pretty bird'. It's meant scornfully."

Suspiciously, I narrow my honey-brown eyes. That doesn't sound right. Sure, the drop would be harder than Nigel must have realized, but no one will actually side with humans just for THAT. There has to be something else, too. Something tragic. Something that can drive him up the wall. And I am determined to discover what that is.

And, in the process, I'll find my father. My Papa... oh, and I guess that he would have wanted me to do something right. I will do that. So, instead of joining the escape plan, I'll help 'em get out. I'll stay behind. "Can I help with the plan? I'm pretty strategic." I inform, excitement flaring in my heart. It's like a stealth mission. The ara ararauna looks me in the eye, sensing the enthusiasm, and nods rapidly. _Yes_! I inwardly squeal.

But then, what about Leon? Won't he want to escape, too? I look over my shoulder at him and gaze at his sleeping state. Maybe I should wake him up. After all, he was so kind to me... Hmm. Okay. I'm going to wake him up. I scramble over to his side and gently poke him. His blue eyes flicker and go ajar. "Hey." I hiss. He looks at me. "We're planning a break-out. Want to join?"

I'm surprised when he leaps to his feet, feathers bushed out with excitement. "Heck yeah!" Leon whispers loudly, and all birds stop chattering immediately to shush him, irritated. I snigger at his blushing response and point to the cage to our right, where the ara ararauna was waiting with amused jade eyes. It's so dark, disabling me from seeing what this bird really looks like. The only light source was the moon, which filtered very faintly through a window across the room.

Then we inch over to where Daniel waited for us, with a playful expression playing his face. "My." he comments softly, eyes darting to Leonardo. "Never in my life have I seen such an eager young male. I'll tell you two what we've got so far, and you guys can do the brainstorming." my heart is in my throat. This was a chance to enhance the strategic part of me. With a sharp look at the male beside me, who returns the gape, I listen closely as Daniel explained mutedly. "We decided to do something that would start the day normally. Nigel comes in, makes fun of us, walks out... and then that's where it starts."

"We can use a splinter from the crates to smash the window open, and that's when we all flee. To distract the humans, we split up into groups and fly off. But we don't know how to stop Nigel, nor do we know how to get out of these... compartments." hmm... I think I do. When Victoria had me in my cage, I would get frustrated and urge to get out. I experimented a lot with the lock that held me captive, and I found that sinking the edge of my beak into the little slot and turning it in a certain direction released the latch.

Part one, I just completed. I'll have to tell Leon my bit of info and then figure out how to distract or repel Nigel from the scene. "I know how to open the cages." I murmur to the males. Daniel nods, pleased. Then I look to Leonardo, who is looking at me in awe, sort of like the same way I did to his feathers. "Leon, since you have a sharp beak..." I said, gesturing to the point on his gray mouth, "Then you'll be able to do it too." I rapidly explain how to twist the lock using his tip.

Then my maple brown eyes flutter and I find myself brushing the angelic feathers on my chest. My eyelashes batter and an idea struck my cranium. "Hmm. For distracting Nigey-wigey, I'm not sure if this will work... but it's worth a shot. How about when he flies after us, instead of going in groups, we could scatter? Someone will have to be the mouse, and at the last moment, slide into something small so that Nigel can't follow." the light bulbs went off in both exotic birds' heads. Pleased with myself, I breathe in a sigh of tranquil and open my chocolate eyes again to see Daniel hissing the idea to the others.

"That was some quick thinking there." Leon says to me, lightly punching my wing. I laugh and shake my pallid white head, feeling the golden feathers on my head swing with the motivation. The jandaya parakeet looks into my golden-brown eyes sincerely. "No, I'm being serious. You're pretty good with thinking. But where are you going to go, when the evacuation is in act?" at this question, I swallow hard and find my talons to be interesting. "Huh? What's up?"

"I... uuummm... I don't want to leave." he looks at me as if I'm insane.

"Whaaat? Why?" Leon nearly bellows, his eyes expanding with nausea and disbelief. I can understand that. None of them want to remain in this piece-of-crap place. I do. Something's a little off about it and I swear I'm going to get to the bottom. I don't care if he thinks I'm insane. I am going to change this atmosphere in any way that I can, whether Nigel likes it or not. Leon's still staring at me with a befuddled expression, and I sigh.

After finding words to place into a coherent sentence, I purse my beak and keep my gaze at my talons. "I can't tell you why." suddenly, my head whips up and I glower at him. "And I don't care if you think I'm crazy. I'm going to clear out this horrid place, and no one's going to stop me!" pacing backwards, Leonardo looks at me through thoughtful ocean eyes. I regret what I just said to him. After all, he's been so kind to me.

"I don't think you're crazy." he admits finally, looking into my mahogany eyes. I sigh in defeat and slump to the ground with an apologetic look on my face. The parakeet calmly steps towards me and lifts me up using one of my wings. "I think you're brave." Leon continues, patting my back. I smile at him. He's one of the best friends I've ever had, and yet I've only been aware of his presence for a day.

"Thanks." I say, gratitude laced into my tone. "So, do you know when the escape plan starts?"

"Well, judging the information you've given us, I'd say it's two days from now." Great. Agony of patience, here we come.


	4. Chapter 4: Necklace

Chapter Four: Necklace

I pace back and forth in the cage. It's dawn now, yet my heart is pacing like I'm going to die. I'm so scared that my body shakes and my feathers bristle, my chest pounding as I frequently turn in circles. I press my beak together and tried to ignore the trepidation in my throat, but fail horribly. Calm down, calm down... My breathing quickens as the door silently creaks open and a familiar cockatoo walks in. Great.

I ignore him and keep swiftness, hoping that it soothes my fear. I reach a wing, a shaking wing, to my chest, groping for it... I gasp in shock and panic when I realize the absence of my necklace. That precious necklace! It's all I have to remember Mother and Father! I tremble and freeze on the spot, breathing in ragged gasps. It's okay. It's here somewhere. It has to be. My beak chatters and I couldn't hold back another gasp.

"Scared, pretty bird?"

Sneering, Nigel calls to me. I curl my beak into a snarl and turn my back on him. I don't need him taunting me about my apprehension. My life is already screwed up enough without him messing with me. "Oh, screw off." I retort, my maple eyes filtering with fire. He must have my necklace. Who else would? He's the one who saved me. I turn on him and screech, "DO YOU HAVE IT, YOU FREAKING MANIAC?" Nigel's eyes are unfazed as the older, washed-out cockatoo grins in malice.

Then he walks over my cage, his talons clutching something gleaming gold and silver. God. He has it. That son of a- "What, this?" he sneers at me, his beak betraying a slight smile of sick amusement. Nigel lifts the golden chain, the chrome metal falling to the floor, revealing a silver heart. My mother gave it to me before she died. "Yep. I've got it. What importance is it to you?" pursing my beak, I look to the ground.

What can I say? I don't want to tell that retard my life history. He's especially a jerk-face. Mother entrusted this with me, and I promised her that I would keep it safe. But now, it's in the talons of the fluffy dirty-white cockatoo before me. I nearly start crying, if not for my suppressant attitude. Instead, I glare back up at Nigey-Wigey and grimace. "It means the world to me."

I wait for his response. He narrows his chocolate eyes at me and studies me hard, as if trying to identify a possible deceiving. Nigel runs a pallid white wing through his smooth yolky crest and tosses the previous item into the cage. "As long as you yourself didn't steal it." he growls, his brown irises looking into my maple. I cautiously look down at it, then back at him to see if it were a ploy. Nigel sneers, his beak twisted. "Go on, pretty bird. I've no time to waste on such petty things."

I run for it and grab the sacred necklace. It was actually a lapel that had belonged to my mother, who received it from Father. He had given it to her for her birthday. Bounding to the back of the cage, I caress the silver-engraved designs and gently wrap it around my neck, hooking it together, connecting it. Then, as I look back up at Nigel, who waited at the edge of the cage, I whisper, "Thank you." his eyes were all for the collar, and he squinted his mahogany eyes to take in its features.

"Where did you receive that?" he asks, ignoring my gratitude. I look at the necklace and smile softly, my eyes glowing a bright brown. I love this thing. It calms me down whenever I'm frightened. But, remembering his query, I frown.

"Well, I kinda don't want to talk about it." I mumble, my gaze falling to the floor. Tears threatened to brim around my eyes, preparing to fall down my cheeks. Oh, I miss Mommy. I miss her so much. My heart cringes when I visualize her and I press my beak together and look away. "I g-got it fr-from my moth-ther." I stutter, avoiding his gaze. That's all I'll tell him. Nigel probably couldn't care less about my grief.

But, in fact, something ironic happens. "Pretty bird, it didn't require an answer." his tone is lax and less aggressive. When I look up to glimpse him, he's already flying away. I stood there, stunned. My tears crystallized to a coppery brown iris. What's with the sudden change of mood? Isn't he the psycho? And yet he just tells me something and leaves. I wonder if he's seen this necklace before.

I turn myself around and exhale noisily. Why do I waste time with him? I don't know. Why do I bother with him? I don't know. What happened to him so long ago? Hmmm, let me think.

I-don't-know!

Ugh! This is beginning to irritate me! Why on earth does he want to pick on me, above all? What did I do to him? Nothing, that's what. I also wonder whether his mother had any chicks that lived. Because honestly! Nigel stalks around like a freaking zombie! The blizzard white cockatoo looks like such a disappointment. I wish I knew what happened to him so long ago. And then, that's when I realize...

... That he's the reason I want to stay behind.

"Pretty bird?"

I'm so lost in thought that I failed to hear Nigel's nickname. Sighing, I seal my eyes and think of mother, oh how beautiful she was...

"_Pretty bird_."

This time I have the sense of hearing but pay it no attention. I am slowly coming out of my reverie, and awakening into my body again. You know, it's funny how the brain can spare you the responsibilities of paying attention and instead release you into day dreams-

"PRETTY, LOST-IN-THOUGHT BIRD."

"WHAT?" I reel around, rubbing my collar, to see the soft, silky- but grimy- cockatoo waiting outside my encasement. Contracting his coffee eyes, Nigel stares at me with an antagonizing appearance on his face.

"I just want you to know that you're the most stuck-up little bird I've ever met." what a nice thing to say to me. But as my mother always chastised, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. I cock an eyebrow at him and nod. Nigel grins and officially leaves the room.

I hate him so much right now.

And he says I'M the most stuck-up bird he's ever met? HE's the most aggressive male I've ever come across! And he's ignorant, too! Just because he got replaced with a parakeet and then decided to take revenge on one parakeet who had nothing to do with us! Grumbling to myself, I continue my pacing. My panic is gone, it's just the escape I'm concerned about. What if something goes wrong? A bird like Nigey-Wigey can sense anything out of place or strange. We're doomed. Doomed, for sure.

Leonardo is just waking up when I turn around again. He looks at me with his navy eyes and frowns. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were reconsidering and wanting to come with us." I shake my head, immediately slowing my speed. I decide not to say anything, so he presses the matter. "Maybe you do. You're scared of Nigel. Aren't you?" Growling, I shake my head. Nigel was the last thing on my mind.

"I'm concerned that you guys won't make it." I explain, stopping my walk altogether and stare back at him through contracted amber eyes. The colourful male stands up on his talons and stretches luxuriously. I exhale noisily and reached an ivory wing to pull my golden crest over my cranium. It hung over like bangs. "Don't you ever consider both sides of the argument, Leonardo? Something WILL go wrong. I swear it. I have a horrible feeling." sighing again, I turn away.

Maybe I'm worrying too much. But Nigel really is strange. He'll do anything in his power to stop us from fleeing. And we'll do anything in our power to escape. That's the desperation of life, I tell you. Maybe it's just me, but that cockatoo's really suffering. Maybe it's just me, but he needs someone to care for him. Even if he's old enough to do that himself. Sighing, I wheel around again and look Leon dead in the eye. "I'm staying behind, but I'll risk my life to help you."

Leon rolls with ocean eyes. "You're taking this too seriously." he moaned. I snarl and wake up a few birds at the loudness. Leon shakes his head with a roll of his eyes. "Look, even if it doesn't work, it's not like we're going to die." I look at him, tongue-in-cheek. "O-kay, maybe some of us will. But that's only because of Nigel. If only there was a way to distract him." I snigger as my cranium pops an idea.

"Tempt him with chicken!" I giggle, my gorgeous bronze eyes sparkling with laughter. Leon smiles, but it was empty and dark.

"Uuh, that's the thing. He's a cannibal." at this, I choke on my own spit. Is he serious? Ooh, this is terrible. If any of us dies, he'll eat the body! I'll be wretching by then. If birds can do that. The jandaya parakeet flexes his jade green flight feathers and sighs, leaning against the cage wall. "He eats anything. Chicken, any exotic birds..." I press my beak to keep from throwing up. My own species, eating birds just because of one incident so long ago! That's so revolting.

That's so it. That's the last straw. I'm going to find out what's wrong with this strange, thirty-year-old cockatoo... Even if it means I might get chewed up in the process, no pun intended. Swallowing hard, for the pit of my stomach demands so, I sputter, "W-what if we all went really fast? He'll probably not catch up." Leon shakes his head and tells me that Nigel's wings are large, allowing him to fly faster than any of us smaller birds. As I said before, we're doomed.

But... then why didn't Nigey-Wigey eat me by the river instead of helping me?


	5. Chapter 5: Escapee

Chapter Five: Escapee

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I feel like a fricken' recording machine. Well, one that's impaired, anyway. I'm pacing around in the cage again, rubbing the necklace while I seek comfort in trying to walk in circles. It clearly isn't helping, because Leonardo is quite irritated at the fact that I can't hack it nor act, to be precise. I'm a terrible actress. Though somewhere in my blood, I'm born with some actress-related talent. Anyways, I'm getting off topic.

Tears were threatening to drip from my face. I have the mourning feeling that I'm never going to see Leon again. He's been my best friend since... Lesley... God, the traitor. And I hope that my russet eyes lay on him again after the escape, except in a safe condition and happy mood. In fact, Leon's in the corner of the cage, watching me with a rather laughing look on his face. "Hey!" I protest, my eyes meeting his ocean blue. "It's not my fault you make me automatically worry for you. You're so reckless, so incautious..." trailing off, I slump to the ground. Seeing my strange behaviour, my acquaintance crawls to my side and sets his jade wings on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Cecìllia?" of course. It's his every right to show concern for me as I do for him. I gasp in shock as something broke the surface of my hard shell, and a few seconds later I find myself sobbing. Hiding my modern face in my wings, I whimper and feel crystal-clear tears leak from my maple eyes. Leonardo takes me in his green wings and hugs me tightly, refusing the urge to speak. Nothing needs to be said. Then, as my tears subside and cease to exist, he asks the question again. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's my D-dad. H-he was like you, Leon. Carefree and headstrong, u-until h-he dis-sappeared. Oh my gosh... I don't want to go into d-detail. Even I don't kn-know exactly what happened; a-although I was b-b-born after it, we h-had some pictures of him and our owner. I know what he l-looks like." I breathed in a shuddery breath, trying to soothe my nerves. It's slowly but surely working. I haven't cried like this since... It doesn't matter. Leon pats my back and then pulls me into another embrace. Man, he's like a brother to me.

Then my tear-stained eyes rise to his astute blue, and I manage a hopeful smile at his next few words. I never thought that he would do so much for me. "I promise you, that when I get out..." Leonardo says slowly, "that I will find your father and tell him that you're here. Since today is when the escape is in action, I should hope for the best... And maybe flee with others. I hope you're going to be okay." but seeing my confident smile makes him nod in the same manner. "And I know you will-"

"Good morning, pretty birds!"

Oh, great. Rolling my eyes in exaggeration, I turn around and wipe my tears away. Nigel clearly sees this and sneers, his stupid and ugly grin making me want to wretch and do so on his face so I won't have to see it. "Awww... Little fastidious pretty birdie was letting loose her long-lost tears... How despicably sweet!" my beak curled back into the beginnings of a snarl. Then my eyes crumple and my determined look crashes down completely, making me appear like a vulnerable target. "What's the matter, cockatoo got your throat?" okay, that's my last nerve. My face straightens and I feel my maple brown eyes narrow. "Ooh. Little acts of integrity. I'm shaking."

"SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A-" my shriek is interrupted as Leon smacks a peridot wing over my beak, preventing me from saying my desired obscenity. His effulgent blue eyes are twinkling as the parakeet calmly confronts Nigel with a face that was quite the opposite of fear. It was dark and ominous. Breathing in a still breath, I look on enquiringly. It's the first time I've seen him so sadistic. Nigel clearly perceives this look and grins mischievously. It's obvious that he's amused by this sudden behaviour.

"Why do you insist on picking on her? What has this bird done to you, you spiteful, ugly cockatoo? I'll tell you what. Nothing. So leave her alone or answer to me, Nigel." Leon grimaces, his eyes glinting in anger. Nigel makes a rasping sound from the back of his throat, indicating his amusement to the fiery parakeet. I sniff and wipe the tears away, crawling to Leonardo's side, who helps me to my feet. "Are you okay, Cecì?" he asks, incautious to the hazardous cockatoo lingering outside of our cage. I give a brief nod.

"Aah, friendship." Nigel coos, erupting my anger with a grimace. "Such a powerful and stupid thing..." you have no idea, my friend. But Leon is my first ally, and I'm not allowing you to mock him anytime soon. I have his back, and he's got mine. That's the way it always will be: yin and yang, summer and winter, night and day, sun and moon, land and water. "Pah! I've no time to waste on such silly emotions." he scoffs, causing my slit eyes to narrow further. What could he be talking about? Something shifty, for sure. I'll continue to listen... Unless he's filling my head with junk. "After all, we must make something CLEAR."

I squeak as his talons wrap themselves around my neck and wring harshly. Then Nigel castigated my body into the hard, cold cage bars. I whimper as his face was close to mine, and his eyes burned with fire. "W-what might that be?" I whisper. My pride immediately turns to dust and apprehension trades places with it. The weary cockatoo grins with malice at my agitation and then his maple eyes glare into mine. I want to leave... And that's a decision that's completely changed my mind. I'm not capable of turning this dense place lighter as it is a smuggler den.

"That will be something for YOU to determine, my dear." he hisses in reply, releasing his tight hold on my throat and hurling me into the cage wall. I lie there, winded and gasping for oxygen. Tears slowly rivet down my cheeks. My gosh, I really must've broken when I cried earlier. I close my bronze eyes and purse my beak, ignoring the upcoming sobs of despair. A soft wing gently rests on my shoulder and I look through blurry vision to see Leon perched beside me, his dazzling Caribbean eyes trained on the empty spot where Nigel previously attacked me.

The cockatoo beams and stalks away. Time to start the escape. Leon and Daniel, who'd seen the scene play before him, exchanged a determined look and then I'm lifted to my feet, feeling apprehension pounding in my chest. Oh god, oh god, oh GAWD. I'm scared crapless. But eh- what can I do? I have to get out of here, and I have to do it with Leon and Daniel. After all, they're the ones who know the full plan, and I gotta stick to it. Sighing, I gaze into Leon's eyes and nod, signalling that I want to come too. He grins. "Thought you might change your mind." he crows, his silver-blue eyes gleaming.

Huffing, I look to Daniel. The parakeet snickers that my annoyed look and quickly coughs to cover up the entertaining thing. "W-well. I'm going to concede that I thought so too, though you seemed so sure you weren't going to. ANYways, are we ready to start? Cecì, you're okay with opening the locks?" I nod briefly. "Okay. Well, get out, and then get all of us out too. Then we'll judge what we'll do next, considering our situation. Let's do this." crawling to the front of the cage, I extend my neck through the bars and pick at the lock. Then I hear a snap, and it drops to the floor, leaving me and Leon exposed to freedom.

Okay, what to do next. Well, I climb out and then bite down onto the bars, clambering on top of the cage. My maple eyes search the room. "Where to start... Hey, Leo, where do you think we should commence?" the yellow and jade parakeet rolls over at my side and flops onto his belly, pointing a feather at the cages close to the door. That makes sense; if we did those ones first, we wouldn't have to worry about it later and could be less stealthy.

We unlock all of the cages and shift onto the others, picking away frantically as time runs out. C'mon, c'mon... Just a couple more cages to go! My beak aches with pain, but I refuse to give up at my worst. I can't leave them now, and wait till my beak is better. That would be preposterous. And so I push myself to the limit, my eyes slit and talons clenched. My vision begins to smear but I keep going, oblivious to my body's suffering. Just one more cage to go- and the tip of my beak sinks into the slot, and I cock my head to angle the lock. Click! It drops to the floor, freeing a couple of green finches.

"Daniel!" I call, my eyes flicking to my right, where the parakeet speaks rapidly with Leon far off. His conversation immediately drops and both birds firm their gaze on me, both curious and excited. Man, they must've been here for ages to look like that. I smile charmingly but it was dry and ironic, reminding them to keep calm during the action. "The crates!" without hesitation, I dash to a wooden crate in front of me and use my numb beak to tear off a piece. It takes a while, but my effort eventually pays off and I am rewarded with a chunk of strong lumber.

I'm not too good with aim, so I make sure to usher everyone to the window above me before clambering up the cubes of lumber and leaning on the sill, my brown eyes sugary with fear. What if it doesn't work? What if the crash was heard immediately and Nigel comes busting through the doors? Hush, no time to worry. I have to remain calm in this situation. I gently raise my angelic wings into the air, my snowy feathers curled around the stick, and I shut my eyes tight as time slows down. I feel the whooshing of the air as my wings spear forward, preparing to slam into the fragile glass. I can almost feel Rio's air currents. Almost see the sun shining brightly.

CRASH! The clear, thin tumbler shatters to bits, showering me with sharp edges of transparent glass. I gasp in pain as some break skin, spattering my clean white feathers with blood. "Cecì! Are you okay?" I nod heavily to Leon's question. "Good! We gotta get out of here!" Sure enough, birds of all types are fleeing through the broken windowpane. The parakeet tugs my wing and draws me out into the open, but I shriek in utter torture as something grazes me from behind. Talons like razors squeezed my frail body, clasping my chest so I can't respire. Where the talons broke skin came the gushing blood, trickling from the wound. I thrash and cry out, agitated completely. "Hold on, Cecìllia! I'm coming!" Leon screeches and hurls himself at the assailant of which I could not see.

And as he slams into the attacker, I hear an unmistakable grunt of surprise. Nigel. God, I should've known- no matter. I gotta go. I dash, without looking back, and break into an abscond, beating my wings frantically while fleeing the sight. I don't look back until I am far away, and as my head turns, something colourful catches my eye. Leon. He's right behind me. Wham! Shooting past me, his beak grabs a hold of my wing and yanks me forward, beckoning me to evacuate. Catching his drift, I nod and, by his side, fly away. A blood-curdling screech sounds from behind me, and I dodge swiftly to avoid large talons gripping me. Again. Then I cough and summon air, lapelling my wings and heaving my chest. We aren't high in the evening sky; actually, we're shooting through the city.

Two men are running behind us, as fast as they can. One- fat- pants and brings something from behind his back. I swallow hard and try to enhance my speed, knowing that it was a net. Crap! We can't escape if that happens! No, no… Don't think about it…. I make a face and feel my stomach burn with sickness. "Go! Split up!" I yell to Leonardo. He nods and tells me to be careful, and I take his advice. Then my sugary brown eyes narrow and I swerve upwards into the darkening sky. Night was slowly to beginning to unravel, taking my only source to sight away. Nigel snarled, giving me the hint that he chose to follow me instead. I gulp and, as I hit the clouds of the blood-red evening, spot a jungle a little ways off. Aah, my new target.

Just as I intended, I soar towards it, my breath coming unevenly. Almost there… Leaves greet me amiably, and I manoeuvre through some rigid branches while making my way to forest floor level. The blood pounds in my head, making me feel so, so faint… I shake it off. My talons run along the ground and I bolt upwards. Just as I suspected, Nigel is too sluggish and crashes into the ground with a painful thump. I take flight; it's not long before he's chasing me again, grumbling. Up ahead, I see prickly and tight branches, just arching enough so I could squeeze through. Getting the idea, I crumple myself into a flying ball and shoot through the gap. Nigel tries to follow but the branches catch him. I hear a tormented scream that curdles my blood. Immediately, I stop fleeing and fly in the same spot, gradually turning around.

Bloodstained brushwood is all I see. He isn't caught in between them, but came out with a VERY bad wound. Pursing my beak, I leisurely look down to the forest floor. What I see makes my heart cringe. Lying in a blood of pool that little by little grows larger with every passing second was a cockatoo, struggling to sit up. His unsteadiness and feebleness from the blood loss impedes him, and Nigel falls face-first into the ground again. _No, Cecì…_ I tell myself. _He tried to kill you. Karma got him_. It doesn't feel right. I can't just leave a life to die- even if it was trying to kill me just a couple of seconds ago. He lies there, crippled, while I await my sensible decision- but I shouldn't be deciding! I should be acting.

I study him from afar. There's a deep elicit in his side, more than five inches in. It's pretty wide and exposed. I didn't think that the branches would do THAT much damage… That's not the only wound he's got, but I could care less right now. Fluttering down beside him, I lightly place a wing on his flank. Nigel opens an eye and glares at me. "Leave me alone." He gurgles, squeezing his maple eyes shut again as he bleeds to death. I shake my head, and look around. That's strange. All there is… are leaves! No fruit! No food! No berries! Panicked, I hunt my surroundings. Nothing. So I grab a couple of leaves and press them into his deep lesion; of course, the cockatoo groans in pain. "What are you _doing_?"

"Reimbursing you." I whisper softly, gently flicking his cheek. He momentarily relaxes, before uttering something about knowing he's going to die. "Nope. Not happening." I declare, continuing to pressure his cut. Letting out a hiss of pain, Nigel twinges and then clenches his beak together. I feel pretty bad for him. "Here… Let me help you out, okay?" He hasn't much of a choice, and reluctantly agrees.

I should find shelter for us for the night.


	6. Chapter 6: You Know Nothing!

Chapter Six: You Know Nothing!

Another empty day of hunting. The unsuccessfulness makes me want to sneer; no berries in sight. My stomach rumbles at the lack of food, and my muscles are beginning to feel unstable themselves. I ignore the urge to let loose my frustrations through tears; if I returned to my temporary camp sight, Nigel would see my bronze eyes stained red. Most likely, his reaction would be to turn his beak up at me. That's his reaction to EVERYTHING. My legs crumble and I kneel on the ground, my stomach flipping. I need food soon, or I'm going to wretch.

My wings find themselves on the ground, and I come into a crawling state. Hunger pains shoot through my stomach, causing me to wince in agony and clutch my stomach, rolling over onto my back and moan. My snowy white feathers tufted messily as I continue to roll on the soft, olive grass. "Please, someone take pity on me..." I groan, my eyes shut tight. I finally flop onto my belly and find the strength to heave myself to my feet. No one's out here; I might as well go back and tell my 'guest' the bad news.

The twigs and undergrowth rustle as I stomp my way back to the clearing. My thoughts were darting as to how I'm going to act when I speak. I have to remain strong and show no weakness, because when you're around a bird like Nigel, you have to be as hard as a rock. I resolve to being relaxed and revealing no emotions when he insults me or makes a sarcastic remark. Satisfied with my idea, I confirm the act and still my fast-beating heart. My stomach thunders again, but this time I have the strength to pay it no mind.

My maple eyes catch sight of the clearing, and the logs and blocks of firewood I had left in the morning to light in the evening, of which it is now. The shadows cast out long and cover the ground with dark shades of the original color. Nigel lay on his creamy backside, looking up at the tangerine sky with a rather blunt expression. He doesn't need to turn his head to know that I'm there. "I see you returned, pretty bird. There was a failure once again, I presume?" my growling belly answers his question. The injured cockatoo placed a wing on his own stomach and sighed. At least I'm not the only one who's hungry. "Pah. No matter. We'll resume our quest for food some other day. But it still peeves me that a PET is caring for me."

Grinding my beak, I roll my eyes and clamber over to his side. The leaves were crusted with his blood, and slick with still-bleeding. His flank was the worst area of attack. I sigh at the deep elicit, studying the clumps of feathers torn out, revealing pink and swelling skin. Puss oozes from the infected wound, along with a mixture of blood and yellow fluids. Skin is pale and unhealthy, crusting out and flaking off in tiny shrivels as it surrounds the wound. Fear pounds in my chest. It was extremely fatal and large, from his leg to his armpit. What if he doesn't make it?

Nigel senses my apprehension and seizes the chance to mock my pet blood. "Please, return to your house folk. It's completely humiliating, having some sort of pampered pretty sniff at my wounds and doesn't even know what she's doing. Even I can care for myself." deep down, I have a feeling he knows that's a complete lie. "Honestly. I have pride, you may be aware, but I absolutely find it embarrassing that a house pet is out here in the jungle, which is lost and confused and helping her enemy! What kind of bird does that? A pet, that's what."

I am struggling not to disintegrate. Instead, I back away, but not before replacing the thick, waxy leaves with fresh ones. If only I hadn't gotten lost... Pressing my beak together, I feel my chocolate eyes filling with hot tears. I settle down by the wooden fire-starter, grabbing a couple of stones scattered on the ground and smashing them together. This contact created light. Not just any light, but sparks of brilliant white light that flutter everywhere when the two rocks collide. The sparks land on the wood, beginning flames of rich orange and yellow. The heat quickly spreads to my body.

Nigel, a few feet away, looks over at the fire longingly, and I slowly stand up to assist him to climb over. However, just as I reach his side, he curls his beak in the beginnings of a snarl. "Take no more steps, pretty PET." he spits pet like it's contaminated with venom. "I can handle this on my own. After all, I wish no longer to remain humiliated by your petty ways and motherly nurturing." my patience runs out, and my feathers bristle with anger and offense.

"You'd feel humiliated if I WERE wild. You'd feel ashamed whether I was a precious super-star from your Fly Hard studio or a human who happened to take pity on you." my anger flares through my sweet maple eyes, revealing just how hard I can get. "It's the fact that you need to rely on ANYONE that you find so humiliating!" Nigel's stares at me, bark brown eyes extended to their limits. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I HAVE CARRIED THROUGH! NOTHING OF THE PAIN OF MY PAST, OR THE BITTERNESS OF MY PRESENT!" I heave deep breaths, my eyes wide, my raving becoming a hoarse whimper. I just released my anger, the way I vowed myself not to.

"Y... You know NOTHING..." I sob, my knees crumpling and I land a face-plant into the dirt, my tears soaking the ground. My angelic white wings are brought to my face as my heavy crying shudders my breaths. I sniff and bawl hard. Flashes of my mother and father and Victoria shoot through my head. I couldn't care less if Nigel snickers at me and shakes his head, finding my womanly emotions the most amusing thing in the world. My body convulses with catastrophic sobs, disrupting the quiet air with anguish. I hear nothing but my own cries of mourning and loss, and I figure that the cockatoo before me is remaining in shock.

I twitch and snuffle, the dirt smudging my tears and contaminating my face. Tears are gushing from my aching eyes like nothing I've ever experienced. Whimpering softly, I give a brief sigh and forcefully push my tears aside. I don't know what to do when I sit up to see my cockatoo ally. My grubby face declines the chance of apologies. Not that he would give one. Then I try not to act feral as I shove the ground away and stagger to my feet. Nigel's eyes are stilled expanded to the limit as he registers, half-mesmerized, me stumbling along the jungle terrain in search for a nearby river.

Breathe in... Breathe out... I take shuddery breaths to my cranium's command. My chest convulses as I struggle to remain calm, staggering blindly through the dark forest. The moon was high in the air, illuminating the navy sky with layers of astute white. The stars scattered near and far, circling the crescent moon. I gaze, my maple eyes reflecting them in a thin version of stardust. My mother used to tell me that I looked like a bird version of the moon whenever taking moonlit flights.

A thin trickle of liquid sounds throughout the forest, making my aching eyes return to the forest floor and search blindly for the stream. Then a flash of gleaming white beams into my sight, revealing the river I'd been looking for. It takes every bit of my self control not to dowse my head into the fresh, cool liquid. Instead, I bend over onto my knees and gently lower my beak to the stream, slurping the water. I've never tasted something so refreshing. I splash my bloodshot eyes with the H2O and then smile, feeling much, much better.

When I walk back to the camp sight, I feel a pair honey-brown eyes fix on my back, but I refuse to meet it. Instead I perch by the fire, never blinking, never ceasing my pain. My back to Nigel, I sigh, inhaling in a much deeper breath. The fire cackles lightly as it radiates warmth. I don't say much. It's getting really annoying, and embarrassing, that Nigel's stare burns into my spine. I want to tell him to knock it off, but it wasn't exactly his fault for the show I put on. Or... Was it?

I mean, he insulted my blood lineage. It ticked me off. Cause and effect, you know? Growling, I look over my shoulder and glare daggers at him. Nigel shifts his gaze away, but not before muttering something I don't catch. "Sorry?" I ask. He shakes his head. Man, he probably thinks that I'm mood swinging. Poor guy. However, my awkwardness around him remains and I find my features flushing an incredible hot temperature. I move my exceptional brown eyes back to the cackling fire. It seems to be laughing at my embarrassment.

The tension between us grows enormously, and that's when I decide I will hit the hay. I just wonder what I'm going to do, when I awake to see Nigel looking at me with another obsurd look.


	7. Chapter 7: Food, Samba and Henna Tattoos

Chapter Seven: Food, Samba and Henna Tattoos!

**A/N: To Celicam (a response to your review on TSOE): it's not a reference to Sorrowfully Lost and Disappointedly Found. I just could not think of anything else Aadi could've found so I just stuck with a chain, and then forgot that Cecì had one... Anyway, onwards!**

I scream. I cry. The sky is on fire, electrifying so frighteningly. The house I'm in is congealed with smoke. Coughing, I fall to the fiery floor and roll, struggling to locate my demeanour. I know what's going on. But is it a nightmare, or is it reality? Is it a reminisce, or is it a fantasy? None of which I can tell right now. Not that it matters; I'm about to DIE. My vision is alit with the fierce, orangey conflagration that licks at my wings. I let out another terrified scream and begin to stumble around on the floor, my bronze eyes searching for anything. Escape. Flee. Evacuate. These words hurl themselves into my cranium.

"Help!" I cry. "Help! Anyone! Is anyone even in here?" stupidity strikes me. Of course no one's in here. Victoria's long gone. Fire fighters are thrusting themselves into battle, stomping around. I find myself trying to avoid their clumsy steps. One almost steps on me; I squeak and dive just in time to dodge it. Only to run right into the threatening flames of fury. Another shriek escapes my throat. The window is just up there, beyond the fire. I can make it. I think. My feathers are lucky not to be sizzled by the blaze.

That means I can fly. Which means... Well, I'll make it simple for those who are light headed: Flight Capability+Window escape= dangerous but possible evacuation. My wings spread open, and take to the air, zooming out the open skylight. Clean air great my lungs and I gulp a mouthful of oxygen, eyes blood shot from the affects. The hours of darkness have taken over, haunting my being as I flee the flames. However, just as I am enjoying my freedom, weight drops down onto my absconding spine, talons squeezing around me. I shriek and thrash, confused. The assailant slowly churns my to meet it's face, and I catch my breath, stunned and betrayed.

"Lesley." I whisper, my maple eyes burning into her blue-green. The lorikeet smiles at me, but there was a dark sense about it, almost... Malevolent. Her eyes are practically sneering at me as the female tightens her grip, her smile unhurriedly drawing back into a sneer. What's she up to? Isn't she supposed to be escaping, like me? The fire's impending, and she's attacking me! "Lesie, what're you doing? The fire is going to catch up if you don't let go and come with me!" I practically bawl, my heart pounding with fear. Why is she trying to impair me? She's my best friend!

"Who do you think started that fire, Cecì?" she hisses, her eyes burning into mine. My russet eyes expand. No. It can't be! "Oh, dear little Cecì. Lost, afraid, orphaned and homeless... All because of me." sneers Lesley, her eyes blinking in the moonlight. I'm sagging by her talons now; her words put me into thought. She couldn't have done it all on her individual. "And do you want to know why, Cecì? Do you want to know why I've done that?" she laughs crudely as she examines the appalled look on my face. "Oh, I'll tell you why. It's because I'm tired of watching your spoiled and petty life, and I want to help... I don't know... Spice up your life!" she laughs hysterically, a strange, foreign laugh that I've never heard her use. It is a rudimentary joke; referring to the fire...

She's lost it. She's totally lost it. I sink my beak onto her talons and hear her shriek, followed by her sudden release from my gusset. Bad move on my part; I flutter my wings, but the escape through the door sizzled too many of my feathers, and I plunge into the depth of the shadows known as earth, falling like a bullet that has no speed limits... Something clutches me, on both my shoulders and picks me up, almost lifting me, but I can't perceive anything to determine who.

Screaming my lungs out, I bolt awake, eyes shooting open to the midnight. My breath is heaving in and out, my chest rising with each quick exhale. I sob, feeling tears filling my eyes, when I notice the pressure on my wings and of the ground I lay on. It wasn't hard, it was unique and soft. It was fluffy...? What exactly am I on? It's too dark to see anything, and the fire is all charred and burnt-out. I let out another moan and cry out, tears streaking my cheeks. Something whisks my face, rubbing the water away. I don't get it. Who's there?

Another invisible quill gently rests on my cheek. My throat just barely manages a strangled whinge. It was familiar, but I can't distinguish their features. "Shh." a voice says, bringing my head to its knees. I recognize the sound. My heart filters with terror. But what's he doing, sitting up? It'll hurt his wound... Then I remember the leaves that I had enveloped around his grievance. I'm not sure how to act in response; he's... I don't know. He's trying to impede me from envisioning my nightmare, maybe? "Shh." Nigel recurs, his bronze eyes surely fixed on me. "No more tears. No more grief. You've made a rather strong first impression. Don't reinforce it."

When I refuse to respond, he envelopes me in his wings, and we both slowly sway from side to side. Sobs wrack my frail body and I choke back another crying fit. His ashen feathers clean away my salty tears of distress. "H-h..." I stutter, my eyes glazing over in exhaustion. He hushes me again and soothingly caresses my head, his wing supporting my back while doing so. I guess you could say that he's sort of cribbing me, which has me completely taken by surprise and staggered stiff.

"Go to sleep..." says Nigel, smoothly lowering me into his abdomen. I obey and close my eyes, my cheeks stained with tears slowly calming. They were pretty tight before. My strangled yelps were bit by bit ceasing as the ashy cockatoo of which I lay on is gently placing both wings on my temples and rubbing rhythmically, trying to comfort my dread. "How is the triumph of your progress?" he asks, and I nod, indicating a good sign. "Excellent..." the last thing I remember is fatigue swallowing my conscious and then I slide into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awake to the sound of our fireplace cackling. I rise to my feet, maple brown eyes searching my surroundings. I was once again on the forest floor, although a distinct memory of falling asleep on Nigel's lap seems to strike me as delirious. I hardly remember last night's ordeal, other than bolting awake to see Nigel picking me up and placing my head on his round. My astute white feathers bristle. He had a lot of guts, sitting up while his grievance stung like fury. But why on earth did he help me? I seem to recall that he finds my "petty ways" humiliating to the core. He's being quite the hypocrite, do I say so myself.

Of course, that doesn't mean I'm not grateful. However frustrated I may be with my cranium's devising of an apparition causing me great anguish, Nigel willingly took me under his wing (no pun intended) and shared his compassion to soothe my nightmarish vision. It worked, I guess, but once he notices my consciousness, he'll more than likely give me the cold shoulder again. It would be kind of awkward, I guess, but hey, what can I say? He's a cannibal; he'd probably find the whole 'nice guy' situation a bit off with his personality. Heck, I can't even tell if that's his real personality or not! Flustered, I exhale noisily and then bite my tongue hard. My eyes squeezed shut. Ooh, why did I do that? Immediately, I fall to the forest floor, holding a limp position.

But it's already too late. "Cecìllia?" comes Nigel's gruff, British accent. I sigh again and pry open one eye to look at the towering fluffy white bundle, which stands to my right with russet eyes gazing into my own. "What are you doing?" I clarify that I 'tripped' on my own feet and fell backwards, and my eyes were already closed when I hit the ground. It wasn't necessarily a lie... I shrug to disguise my embarrassment. Then I inch away from him as I once again got to my feet. Tension bursts from the flames of our fire nearby, and I swallow, running a lustrous wing through my golden crest. I tell him that I'm going to look for something to eat (though I know I'm gonna be very unsuccessful) and then jog to the south, my talons raking the leafy ground.

I run for about, strangely, an hour, without breaking sweat or stopping to catch my breath. My energy is flowing through my body and whisks the cold morning air. The smell of moist haze fills my nose, causing me to sneeze. I'm so hungry... The water will hopefully plant any vegetable life that may possibly be trying to sprout and burst through the layers of dirt. My legs, feeling unanticipated, stagger, and I fall forwards and land in something soft and, as I open my beak, sweet. Berries... I've always liked berries... I love to toss them about and juggle them, and at the last moment, catch them in my mouth to devour their sweet, syrupy taste. Mmmm... Berries... Wait...

_BERRIES_?

My head shoots up, and painfully slams into the branch of a berry bush. Sure enough, blue berries are sprouting with their purplish hue vital and vibrating to me. I gasp. It was too good to be true. I reach out with a trembling wing to pluck on from it's branch, and raise it to my beak. The taste is indescribable. It's like heaven, like sugar canes, like, like... Candy. Man, it's good to have food. My body is practically screaming with joy. Fuel. Energy. Henna tattoos! Wait... What?

Yeah... Henna tattoos. Mom decorated me with strawberry juice for carnival each year, covering me with swirls of smoke and whirly designs resembling free will. And now, as my stomach slowly loads with the sweet spheres of life, I seize a leaf from the forest floor and place several berries on it, serving as a platform. Then I use my wing and ball it into a fist, bashing down onto the majestic violet fruit until they're churned into pulp. Then I lick off the juices and carefully scoop up some berry jam, smearing it in big swirls on my chest. Then I get some more and raise my now-dirty wings to my face, and smudged my cheeks into arrow designs.

When I finish, I look as colorful as a lorikeet. Only purple and snowy instead. I felt satisfied with my looks, and smiled, twirling around in circles. A samba dance begins to spring into my legs, making me jump and flow and move myself to an imaginary beat. I begin humming it, the tunes vibrating in my throat. Then- oh my god! I have to help Nigel! Almost with a shriek of shock and indignity, I fly up onto the branch arching in the air above my head, and then I tear a leaf off and twist it into a bag of some sort. I filter it with berries and purse it in my beak, fluttering down to the forest floor, and dash back to the clearing.

"NIGEL!" I yell, rushing through the thickets. I can almost hear his yelp of shock when he discovers the bundle in my tight grasp. A smile blooms onto my face. "Nigel!" I call again, eyes filling with hue. I'm almost at the clearing. The smell of charcoal filters the moist forest air. I can't wait to give him these. I hear my name, and a flurry of white, and realize that I'm running so fast that I'm unable to stop. I collide hard with Nigel and he let out a gasp of surprise. "Nigel!" I chirp, my maple eyes filling with ecstatic tears. I sob, my view of his grimy white feathers smudged and ruined. As quick as a snap, he draws me away from him and stares at my blubbing face, confused.

"What happened?" he asks. I drop the bag of leaves to the rich soil, and as they hit the forest floor, blue berries burst and become exposed. Nigel stares down at them, almost with a miraculous look on his face, before glancing back at me. "You… discovered a source of victuals?" he alleges, his voice low and almost breath taken. I beam and nod, reaching a lustrous white wing to polish the tears away. The unexpected occurs. He hauls me to him and envelopes me in his wings, and it's the first time I've actually seen him smile. It wasn't malicious, or evil, or malevolent. It was bright and breezy, like mine. "We've an opportunity to subsist." Declares Nigel, relief flooding his features. I still think it's a bad idea for him to stand, but I have to remind myself that he won't stay down for long. My wings sink and the energy of darting rapidly seeps away.

My head feels woozy and I slip forward, my head bonking into his chest. "Cecìllia?" his voice sounds so disoriented and unnatural. The world spins around me. I fall backwards onto my back and scream in pain as my cranium bursts with agony. Migraine? I dunno. Everything is happening so suddenly…

The last thing that I can recall is the sounds of rustling and Nigel's now alarmed voice before I black out completely.


	8. Chapter 8: Run Awaaaaaaay!

Chapter Eight: Run Awaaaaaay!

Morphed humming noises ring in my disoriented ears. I squeeze my eyes, which are concealed by my eyelids, and moan, feeling something damp sloshing against my forehead. I can't remember anything that's happened. I try to get my memory jogging, but it only makes my temporary amnesia worse. "Uuugh!" I groan again, my eyelids threatening to reveal my irises. I don't want to wake up. I want to pretend it's all a dream, so that when I DO wake up, I'll be in the safe clutches of Mother, and maybe even Father... Maybe, just maybe, he's found a way to get back to us...

"Hey, there, hot wing." a soothing voice says, interrupting my hopeful reverie. I feel bitterness well up inside of me. So much for Father coming home... I hesitantly blink open my eyes and look straight up to see a cute, golden little canary smiling down at me. I wonder if he took note of my moaning. His chocolate eyes are shining with relief as he takes my being in, and I notice a strange little bottle cap resting on his head. "We found you in the dead forest part. And the worst part was that an old enemy of ours was standing by you. You looked like you'd just passed out! What'd he do to you?"

His beak is moving so quickly. My head bursts with another wave of pain and I fall backwards with a scream of agony. Immediately, the canary drops to his knees and places his wings on my chest, then throat, as if he's checking my vital signs. "What's wrong! You sound like you're in a living nightmare!" yells the bird, trying to calm me down. But he can't. The pain hurts too much. I can't stop. It comes again, and more pain... I hold my breath for the panicking bird's sake and force my eyes open, moaning. He stands up again. "A-are you okay." it's like a statement; his voice is stiff and robotic. I whimper and give a false nod. "Okay, g-good. W-what'd he d-d-do to you?"

I shake my head, too tired to speak. After all, I was just slumbering a few minutes before... Nigel hasn't done anything at all to conflict the scream or the pain. "N-nothing," I whisper, voice hoarse and dehydrated. God, what happened? Panic fills my being and I wildly search my surroundings. Where's Nigel? What happened? "Who are you!" I shout randomly, pointing an accusing feather at the sunny yellow canary. From the looks of it, I appear to be in a hollowed tree. Why am I in here! What's this nest I lie in! What's going on!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, baby bird. My name is Nico. As I said, we found you just as you collapsed. Nigel was standing over you. You had berries with you. Were you poisoned? Were you fainting? Do you remember anything at all?" the canaries beak seems to blurt these all out. Oooh, I think it's coming back... I think... Berries. That's when I was rushing back to meet Nigey-Wigey. And fainting... I yelp as the immense pain rejoinders, throbbing greatly in my weakened cranium. I can only manage a feeble nod to Nico's question. Well, the last one anyways. And.. Wait a second... NIGEL'S WOUND!

He could be half dead by now! If I don't find him soon, he might just as well be! What separated him from me? Who separated him from me? Then, my maple eyes rest on the canary before me. He did. "Where is he?" I demand, shoving the ground away from me as I stagger to my feet. Nico looks at me, confused. "Where. Is. He?" I recur, my voice coming in a ragged snarl. The canary swiftly removes his bottle cap from his head and holds it fretfully against his chest.

"H-he's gone, hot wing. You're okay now." Nico tries to soothe me, but that not the news I want to hear. My fall to my knees and put my face in my wings, frustrated and afraid. What'll happen to me now? I relied on Nigel... Wait, did I just think that? No way! That son of a beep is not what I would title trustworthy. Sure, he comforted me, and sure, he soothed my fears, but it could be an act. I still have my cautions due to what he did to those poor birds. "Hey, it's okay. Nigel is long gone, and I doubt he'll try to hurt ya again."

"Did I hear my name, or do your words fall on deaf ears?" a familiar voice snarls outside of the hollow. Nico stiffens immediately and dread floods his honey-brown eyes. However, my heart skips a beat with joy, but sinks as Nigel peeks his eyes through the entrance, a gruff glower on his features. "How are you feeling, pretty bird?" he asks harshly, lingering outside. I give him an uncertain thumbs up, which causes him to narrow his eyes. "Oh, I see. All's well with you?" I nod briefly. For some reason, I regret him becoming part of the conversation.

He strolls in, his eyes dense with dark emotions. "We're still in the putrid portion of the jungle, you know. The pretty birds were just examining their surroundings when they found us." Nico is pretty nervous around Nigel. But as the cockatoo reaches my side, I swallow hard and rub my neck, allowing the fear to flood my heart and soul. He wasn't like this before... Yeesh. I should've seen it coming. Nigel crosses his wings, delicately avoiding the wound on his flank. He flinches in pain even from standing up, and I instinctively leap towards him, and back away, terrified, as Nigel snarls at me. "Stay away, pretty pet. I'll tend to my own wound." the insult stings more than a pack of wasps launching an assailment. I flinch; hurt shining in my maple eyes. What did I do? I'm only trying to help.

"O-okay." I whimper, eyes scrunching up with unshedded tears. I'm more angry than helpless, but I sense a vulnerable feeling burn inside my heart. I just barely manage to blink the tears away and grope for the collar around my neck, rubbing the silver heart. When Nigel's eyes fall to the chrome material, his eyes softened with pain. But it was a different kind of pain. Like the mourning of someone's passing. Of many's passing. Like being all alone... So alone, in a world of shattered promises, diminished hopes and destroyed dreams... The tears somehow force themselves back. Nigel catches me looking at him and clenches his beak hatefully, glowering at me.

Nico steps between us, his golden feathers fluffed out in pure terror. But his voice is clear as he puffs out his chest, preparing to speak. "N-Nigel..." clearing his throat, the canary starts up again. "Nigel, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. She's not healed up yet and it takes time to recover. Please leave." I can tell by the hiss that Nigel unleashes that he's not the bird to be bullied or bossed around, nonetheless given an order. He might just happen to 'not listen' and attack me. It's the first time in a long while that I've been incredibly nervous around my ally.

Then I swallow hard and can't help but give the malicious cockatoo a look of fear, of which he acknowledges. His eyes shifted, somehow, in some way, and his pale bronze eyes enriched with hue and sanity. A soft, tender emotion flickered brilliantly, trying to push itself into his mind. I can tell that part of his mind is trying to win him over. It doesn't want to give up. It refuses to be left behind in a world of vast darkness and insanity. But my heart sinks and the agitation builds up further when Nigel shoves the beautiful emotion I had seen away, and it's like the sane part of his mind sadly fades into the dark depths of his negative brain.

And he swaggers away, leaving me to my lost and vulnerable thoughts. Why was it that every time he looked at me, a glimpse of almost unbearable pain flashes across his face, and makes me want to cry? Why was it that when he gazed at my precious necklace, recognition lights up his eyes, slowly spinning his wheels and jogging his memory? And, most of all, why does he flinch uncontrollably when my name is said and then scowls, as if attempting to push an annoying thought away? None of these questions I can answer. I feel so helpless. Tears finally drip from my mahogany eyes and run smoothly down my angelic white cheeks. My face scrunches and a sob wracks my body.

Nico turns to me with a soft look, the fear washed away. "What's up, baby bird?" he whispered, stooping low at my side. The golden canary extends a wing and brushed the floppy feathers from my face, resting his marigold flight feathers on my cheek. "Is something wrong?" I nod slightly but I'm in no condition to explain what it is. He's nice and I could consider him my friend, but I only just met him. I don't want to give away my thoughts and feelings. Instead, I wipe away the water in my bark brown eyes and smile.

"Oh, nothing." I state bluntly, "Just thinking about something." he looks me up and down, clearly disbelieving. Yes, I don't blame him either. I mean, I was bawling my eyes out just a few seconds ago. But it's not my fault at all. Nigel's the one to make me feel like crap. Hastily, I quickly change the subject to decrease the amount of distrust Nico is placing in me. "So, Nico. Seeing as you seem to take a liking to me, not to mention your apprehension of Nigel there, would you mind if I asked a few questions?" the canary nods. "Why am I here, and who was Nigel talking about, with the plural on 'pretty birds'?"

"Oh, I, my friend Pedro and two others were just wandering the forest. We haven't seen this part of it before, so we though that we might as well check it out. I mean, a little expedition couldn't hurt, could it? If you don't know or understand something, wouldn't it just be best to experiment with it? You know, to get the hang of it?" wow, I wish it were that way with Nigel and I. But unfortunately, he would probably rip my throat out if I even tried to be acquainted with his past, so... But Nico does actually have a point. The only way to discover something new is to swindle with it.

I wobble to my talons, eyes wide with effort. I then swallow hard and proceed to moving my legs. Nico swoops to my side like the Mighty Eagle from Angry Birds and tries his best to aid me, though his size clearly can't match my own. I stagger, and then regain my balance before huffing and straightening my posture. I bet I look quite divine when I do so, with my angelic feathers smooth and ravishing maple eyes filled with such hue. Nico wraps a wing around my waist (that's how high he is on me) for support and helps me stumble to the outside world, where the cool evening air greets my ruffled quills.

Nigel's glaring at some two blue macaws, who glowered back with the equal amount of menace. Well, at least one, anyway. She's a hardcore female. And she's absolutely beautiful. The anonymous macaw has eyes that share a tale of an endless Caribbean, and her feathers are a gorgeous, divine sky blue. The color is royal, almost natural. The male beside her is beauteous and exotic, too. His quills are a deep, rich ocean blue while the color around his eyes take on a lighter shade of royal azure. His irises are enriched with a bright hazel hue.

But I sense that an argument between Nigel and the blue macaw female is occurring. Sending Nico a warning glance, we duck back into the hollow tree and silently eavesdrop, (how mature of us XD) concerned for the well-being of each of our allies. The female was the first to fire a comeback, teal eyes glittering lividly. I can tell, just by looking, that she has encountered my cockatoo ally many times before, and each event was fairly unpleasant.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm in better shape than you."

"I'm not entirely sure about that..."

"What, you calling me an unworthy opponent?"

"I made no such accusation!"

"It sure sounded like it."

"Then have your hearing perceived."

"WHAT?"

O-Kay, I'm sure I've heard just about enough. It is a useless argument with no vital purpose other to get on each other's nerves. With a side glance at Nico, who giggles at the scene, I blink and take in the occurring event before me, and then decide when to reveal my presence. I step out of the hollow and luscious ferns, sunlight shafting so I become alit with a brilliant white flame. The sun is setting my pallid feathers aglow, making me look shimmery like snow.

The blue macaw female is the first to notice the softly glowing bundle of snowy feathers walking towards them, shyly anticipating their reaction. She narrows her eyes, seeing that in spite the healthy gossamer feathers I maintain, there appears to be something sickly about my atmosphere. "Hey, pet." says the female. I flinch at the heavy amount of scorn that was thrown into the mockery, full of venom. "How about we get you cleaned up, and you tell me what happened? You know, without Nigel around."

At the well-aimed accusation, Nigel snarls. At the reaction, the tentative blue male macaw fidgets uncomfortably and opens his mouth to speak, but his beak can make no sound. Instead, his mahogany irises shrink intensely as he stutters nervously. It's the first time in a while that I notice that Nigel's still wearing those waxy leaves to hide his enflamed wound. Which I suppose is recuperating from the looks of it. I mean, he's standing up without a problem, unlike before. "Pet, I'm talking to you!" says the hard core female, her gorgeous sapphire eyes tapering at my hesitation. "Now c'mon." without warning, her sky blue wings reach for mine and she drags me away towards the stream.

I look behind myself to see Nigel advancing towards a fairly nervous Blu. "Nigel!" I lecture. His intense brown eyes float to mine and burn right through them. I feel like there's now holes in my irises. Gosh, how horrible can he get? "What's your problem?" I ask hotly, yanking my angelic white wing from the female macaw's Caribbean and feel my beak curl back into a snarl. "I mean, all I've ever done so far is helping you, and your feedback on that is complete CRAP! Everyone here is trying not to get in your way- and you make them! You reward me with the most atrocious attitude I've ever received from ANYONE! I don't deserve it, they don't deserve it, and you sure as heck don't deserve ANY nice treatment.

"Your hostile attitude is what drives you NUTS, you lunatic! Why cause more problems for yourself when every issue you've ever had to deal with is right there! There's absolutely no point whatsoever!" the pitch of my voice steadily rises. The macaw beside me is giving me one of those blank looks- and the male is, alongside Nigel, just plain shocked. I really haven't seen that expression on him before. Affronting it, I whirl around. To the pretty Caribbean macaw by my side, I hiss, "C'mon, let's just get out of here."

"I'm Jewel, by the way." She murmurs, as we both walk along the rainforest. A twig snaps beneath my feet. "Did you say you were helping him?"

I nod. "Yeah. He smuggled me and I went to the dark place. But we all created an escape plan and he chased after me, got caught in a branch and then got a REALLY bad cut. I'm just trying to let it heal." Jewel studies me with those divine sapphire eyes. She's probably wondering why I would help him in the first place. And as it turns out, she IS.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be helping that son of a bleep at all! I'd probably have finished him off-" catching the appalled look on my face, Jewel coughs meaningfully and looks away with embarrassment. "Well, yeah. So, why ARE you helping him out? It just seems rather cryptic, you know?"

My sugary brown eyes lower to the ground. My feet grow immobile and I stand, staring at the rich soil underneath my talons. "Hey, are you all right?" I feel a soft wing touch my shoulder. I shake my head. Why AM I aiding his elicit? He was trying to kill me, and karma got him. But then something in my mind clicked and told me to get something to stop the bleeding. Why?

"Hey, little one. You don't have to answer." I feel like a chick again, and the at least twenty year old blue macaw by my side envelopes me into a hug. Soft navy feathers from her shoulder tickle my face as my head buries deeply into her clutch. Tears work their way to my eyes and I blink them away- unfortunately, they dribble onto her silky feathers and her grip on me tightens. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure this out. Now let's get you cleaned up." Her motherly figure is nice. But she was so hard core just a few minutes ago! How odd it is for mood swings to, well, swing.

Our travel eventually reaches the destination. Cold shivers are journeying up and down my spine when my eyes fell upon a pool of water boarded my rocks and pebbles. Steam rose from the rippling liquid. "A hot spring?" I inquire, tentatively taking a step in. The water is warm and gently tickles my claws as I wade through, the pool rising to my chest. It's so warm, and so relaxing. I find a seat on the bordering pebbles and lay against it, my sweet maple eyes closing leisurely. I hear splashing from beside me and, knowing it was Jewel, I yawn. "It feels good." I state, weariness washing over me. It's actually been a while since I've had a proper sleep.

"We came here to clean you up, silly. Now let's get to it." Suddenly, steaming water spatters my face, and my eyes bolt open to see Jewel snickering at me. Growling, I spray her back, accurately aiming for her eyes. Our little play fight continues on until we both realize that I'm fully clean from being drenched, and we climb out and then make our way back through the forest.

When we reach the hollowed tree that I was previously sheltered in, the hour of darkness is lingering high overhead. I keep my eyes peeled open in case predators like a python come along. After all, we are prey to them. We must proceed with caution. There was a sound- like talking. Exchanging a vacillating glance with Jewel, I wince with anticipation. They're probably having another quarrel or whatnot. Aah, well. We better go break it up. Walking around the great, thick mango tree, I half hide behind the bark as I spy a familiar cockatoo conversing with- oh god. Backing away as slowly as I can, with my heart racing in my throat, I slump against the tree and eavesdrop. I know that lorikeet all too well. "Hey, what's up?" asks Jewel, peering behind the tree and then settling down beside me.

"Just listen," I order, eyes fixed on the sky. Shrugging, the angelic blue macaw obeys and slits her eyes, snooping to the voices ringing around the hollow. And this is what they were like:

"I presume you're lost, then?"

"Yes, it would appear to be apparent."

"I can help you out, too. But you've got to do just one thing for me."

"What's that?"

My heart thuds as if I know what she's gonna say next.

"If you see a young cockatoo… should be about seven years old… kill her."

A terrified gasp escapes my throat, loud and clear. Jewel looks equally appalled, and rises to her feet lividly to confront this threat. Meanwhile, Nigel and the lorikeet's heads both peek out to see me doing the crab, fleeing as fast as my wings and talons would take me. I couldn't bear to even look at Nigel. Jewel swiftly begins to yell, shooing Lesley away, but it appears that she has some… comrades with her. The male parrots snicker at my fear. And then, my instincts scream for me to run. I leap to my feet, heart in my throat, and whirl around to where I came from; breaking into one of the fastest scuttles I've ever performed.

Beating of wings tells me that I'm in pursuit. Screaming with fear, for I know that I'm about to get pummelled and, possibly, beaten, I duck into a bush around the corner and watch them pass. Then I leap out and abscond in the other direction; it's doesn't take long for them to discover that they've been mislead. Talons just miss my head and instead pluck out a few snowy feathers. "Pity!" laughs one of my assailers.

A male voice cries my name, confused and enraged, before I swerve upward into the tiny thickets above, where I'm temporarily safe.


	9. Chapter 9: Killed the Cat

Chapter Nine: Killed the Cat

It's here when I officially break down. Leaning up against the trunk of a tree, with my bottom perched steadily on the branch, I bring my head to my knees and rock back and forth. Outside of the thickets are the parrots taunting me with pet names and such. "Hey, c'mon down, hon.! You don't have a chance!" or something like, "Pretty thing, aren't you a little old to be playing hide-and-seek? Make our lives easier, will you?" I affront these little sugar coated coaxing, because I know that the moment I step out I'll be dead within seconds. Pretty stupid.

Oh, god... What am I going to do in this situation? I've never had an issue like this before, nor has anyone I've ever known. I feel nervous tears begin to streak my snowy white cheeks. The rocking of my balled up body is increasing by the second. I'm trapped, with no way out, no one to save me this time. Sure, I've been bailed out of problems before, but none this intense or life-threatening. No one will come to spare me from this fate. I can only wonder why Lesley tried to hire Nigel for her dirty work. I mean... I haven't hurt her... We've been friends forever.

But it wasn't something I did, but probably something I was. I was a pet, before the fire... and the river... and all of that took place. I was pampered and she was wild. She told me of her struggles to find food everyday in Brasilia while trying to maintain our friendship. Lesley mentioned something about almost getting attacked by a monstrosity of a human, and once said that she had to fight off a couple of parrots to keep her own food. I pitied her life and her problems. I became her friend and shoulder to lean on... but then one day, all of that just disappeared.

My deepened trance was simply awakened when the parrot assailers were laughing at my disobedience. Well, yeah! I don't want to be beaten or worse, DEAD! I'm not that stupid! A talon pummelled upwards, and I let out a shriek and press back against the tree trunk. The leaves and twigs all around me formed a little hollow for birds my size, but there was a hole below the branch just enough for a claw to break through. At my yelp, they laugh harder and launch another attack, but pause as a rustling sound comes from behind them.

I hear a hissing noise, something sounding like a cat defending its prey, and I hear another male's voice. "She's mine! Get out of here, you buffoons!" this voice is the most brutal I've ever heard in my life. Preparing for the approximately large bird to come ripping into the tree space, I squish myself against the bark and begin to tremble fiercely. The parrots were shrieking and I hear the sound of talons scraping, but within moments those sounds fade and shouts of evacuation are heard. I purse my beak together and cower into the protection of the mango tree.

"Cecìllia?"

A soft, gentle voice comes from underneath me, through the hole. I let out a strained whimper and dared myself to open my eyes. I see a familiar white head poking through the little gap in the thickets, which is actually now enlarged because he kinda broke it. Tears were streaking my face, and the only light source was the moon, and I was able to recognize Nigel looking around the little thicket space in my mango tree. The last thing I expected was for the sulphur crested cockatoo to drag himself through, clambering onto the opposite side of my branch.

There, he treats me was a soft smile. "Do you want to... speak about what just occurred?" I shake my head. I'm glad it was just dense enough to disable him from perceiving my tears. Or was it at all? A tender flight feather reaching out to my face and brushing away the water answers my question. My sugary maple eyes squeeze shut and I flinch away from him. Then I hear a chuckle, and I open them again to see Nigel leaning back with his spine supported by a thick branch. His legs kick out and cross each other. "Then... do you want to... talk?"

"Talk?" I try to form a conceding sentence in my mind and it comes out as one word. Wow, how pathetic. I can't even 'talk' correctly right now. But why would I want to 'talk' if I just underwent an ordeal that created rather large tears? Actually, in fact, why the sudden mood change at all? He seems all soft when I'm scared or crying. I wonder why that is? It can't be pity- can it? While I'm pondering, Nigel moves both of his frosty, illuminated wings behind his head and offers me a lightly amused smile.

"Yes. Talk. About whichever subject you wish to speak. Or would you rather remain quiet and enjoy the night?" Two options. One answer. I sigh, and uncurl myself from the balled position. Nigel's bagged eyes brighten. "That's good. Keep it up." with a snort, I narrow my eyes at that comment and stand up, stretching, and then my tensed muscles finally relaxed. I settle back down and peacefully rest again the tree. He sits up properly and then leans forward, as if to say something to me. I listen carefully, equipped for whatever might come out of his mouth.

However, what did surprises me.

"When life hands you lemons, you throw those lemons back and tell life to make its own stupid lemonade!"

I don't know why, but I start laughing so hard that tears begin to prickling in my russet eyes. Nigel smiles, obviously pleased with himself. He falls back into his slumped position and yawns heavily, looking through the thick leaves and at the night sky that was freckled with shining stars. Meanwhile, I'm struggling to breathe. I find it ironic that I burst out laughing. It wasn't THAT funny. But it's good that I laughed, too. Laughter is the key for depression. The sulphur crested cockatoo beside me obviously knows that.

"It kind of feels like life is passing me by..."

I say finally after a while, where we both just sat in serenity. It feels nice. To not actually have any commotion what-so-ever and just sit here, looking at the endless trail of stars in the heavens. However, Nigel rewards my comment with a playful grin. "Life isn't passing you by at all- it's trying to run you over!" this of course, earned another fit of laughing. I don't know what's gotten into me! It all seems so funny, coming from one who is a malicious killer.

Giggling my head off, I take a deep, calming breath and sigh again. This joking tactic was beginning to slowly falter. I'm falling in an endless pit of darkness right now. Well, at least that's what it feels like. Nigel's smile fades away, and he stares, bark brown eyes boring into my own. "Cecìllia..." he murmurs quietly, sitting up while stretching his back."It's completely required for me to be aware of what I'm up against. What she ordered me to do meant nothing. You know why? Because I couldn't bring myself to kill one so young and determined, not to mention full of life."

His words touch my heart. No one other than the former Lesley and my mom has said something so powerful and kind. A smile somehow works its way to my beak, blooming in the moonlight. However, I shake my head. "No, it's not at all necessary for you to know about my history. That lorikeet has been in my life for quite some time, but I can't… I can't, Nigel. It's painful. I don't know what to do; and I don't even know why you even think it's important. Because it's not at all so interesting, just bloody and stupid and really, really, hot!" He makes a bamboozled face at the last few words. Heheheh… the fire.

"To me it is imperative because of what just occurred a few seconds ago. You were pursued, you were threatened, and I was posed to take your life. I am now involved in something I never expected. I am your acquaintance with no idea what they've gotten themselves into. For all I know, that lorikeet could now be requesting my death alongside yours- after all, I had just killed a couple of her comrades, and chased away the rest." I gasp. He murdered them? I can't believe it! Seeing the appalled look on my face, Nigel grimaces. "Oh, don't be so hasty. You should be grateful- after all, you are alive…" He's got a point, I guess… but that was BRUTAL.

But something inside of me says, 'no. Don't tell him anything at all. He is a murderer, he can't be trusted to keep this a secret and he is unworthy of a good soul. He killed many in his prime and maimed others. Her betrayed many and then smuggled them off. He kidnapped chicks from their homes and repeated that motivation.' The voice in my cranium has a point, too. I'm pulled between right and neutral. Why? Should I trust a cryptic voice in my head more than a bird murderer, or should it be the other way around? Then again, the voice is part of me. And I am generally logical, so… Maaaaaybe. Ugh. I HATE tug-of-war. It's so annoying and confusing and pulls me over the edge. Maybe it sometimes drives me up the walls.

Wait, I just realized something. He seems so intent on being acquainted with my past- and yet, I don't know his. Since I know that in the morning he'll be back to his old, cranky self, this would be an excellent time to ask questions. But I hesitate. What if he tries to hurt me if I DO ask? Maybe it won't be necessary- no! I've got to ask about it before he changes his mind. I want to know everything about him before he knows everything about me. It's only fair, since Nigel's been treating me like crap up until this moment. My head is about to explode with a million ways to ask this question. But it only comes out as, "Can you tell me your history before I tell you mine?"

My question drives Nigel into an appalled state of shock. I completely regret asking that, and I flinch away, anticipating his violent reaction. As the sulphur crested bird perceives my reaction, he frowns and scoots over to me, extending both wings. I expected him to hit me or something, but he pulled me into an embrace intstead. I shiver with cold as Nigel gently wraps one wing around my shoulder. "You have nothing to fear." he says. "Curiosity, however, killed the cat. Be careful next time."

But I want to know everything. However, it fills me with delight and excitement when he sighs sadly and ultimately mutters, "Yes. It's about time I told someone."


	10. Chapter 10: PAst Part One

**A/N: INTERESTING FACT! Nigel's real and full name is Cocks Nigel Cockatoo! I personally searched this up many times and received the same answers on Google. Note that Cocks refers to chicken and has nothing to go with his last name.**

Chapter Ten: Past Part One

_"Oh, come on!" laughed Nigel, punching a familiar parakeet's shoulder. "You can't be serious. Even after you've been told five times, you still don't want to listen. You know that you might get into decent trouble if you don't go!" Patricious sighed wearily, rubbing his feathery eyelids with frustration. He didn't want to listen; even though he knew his friend had a point. But if there was something he refused to do, it was going to the vet. Sure, the pallid white cockatoo could handle it, but Patricious was a wimp. Even he had to concede that._

_"Yeah, I know..." mumbled the parakeet, looking down with his astute blue eyes, kicking grit. His lime green feathers prickled uncomfortably at the thought of needles and check-ups and even seeing the veterinarian. Chuckling to himself, Nigel softly shook his head and gave Patricious a sympathetic look with his bark brown eyes. Then he brushed a particle of dirt off his snowy, clean feathers as the stubborn parakeet raved on, navy eyes wide with distress. "It's the atmosphere. I just know it. It's going to kill me some day. I swear to you, Nigel, that it might as well be the same fate for you."_

_The large male cockatoo snorted with laughter. "Puuuh! As if, you little plant excuse for a bird! You keep worrying- and you shouldn't. It's not the end of the world. However, never go to a veterinarian office whose plants have died. You should know why..." trailing off with a sinister smile, Nigel's russet brown eyes tapered at the nervous parakeet, only making Patricious even more anxious. "And maybe if you don't obey, Tom might take you to one like that." Patricious swallowed hard, running an exotic lime green wing through his puffy orange crest. His eyes revealed nothing other than fear._

_"Quit trying to scare me, Nigel! It's not fair!" complained the parakeet, "Tom wouldn't do that to me. We're too close for him to even bear to take me to one of those horrid places. Well, to be honest, I do like the waiting area- but that's only because of all the others that share the same paranoia. We talk and make each other feel better so that we don't feel as bad when we go in." Nigel performed a heavy eye roll and crazed his cloudy flight feathers upon his face._

_"Then what are you worried about?" inquired the sulphur crested cockatoo, crossing his wings and staring at the fidgeting bird. "If there's still some worry that you have, then just think of it like a vacation. They don't always stick needles in you, you know! That's only when you're sick. You just have a mild cold. They're checking up on you, that's all." Patricious gave a weary sigh and rubbed his trembling wings, recalling the last time he received a needle, and shuddered._

_"Patricious, time to go!"_

_Tom's voice rang around the balcony. The two, perched on the edge in the noon, looked at each other and sighed. Time to say farewell. "Well," Nigel began, "I'll see you later-"_

_"CUT!"_

_Letting out sighs of relief, both birds gave each other an amused look and jumped from the fake balcony, fluttering down to the studio floor. The director ran to meet the two birds, who happened to have platinum blond hair that was ruffled and short. His piercing blue eyes gazed at the two little actors before his pale fingers reached out, beckoning for then to climb onto his arm. Nigel was the first to abscond to the shoulder of the previous tourist. Patricious soon joined, and both chirped happily as Harold began to stroke their heads._

_He wore shorts of grey jean material and a white, plain T-shirt made of soft cotton. Harold's skin was slightly tanned due to the splendid weather in Rio de Janeiro. Nigel smiled as his crest was ruffled by a pale-tan finger. "Hey, we got to get you home, especially. You got a girl waiting for you." said Harold with a beam of his mouth. His eyes shone as the man called for the cockatoo's caretaker, and gave him one last stroke on the head before Nigel was carried away to the outside world._

_The city of Brasília was extremely busy this particular day. After all, it was the festival of Porao do Rock the commemoration of music and partying and having fun. Melodies sprang through the streets of Brasília, swaying in the late July. Nigel closed his eyes and breathed in a sigh as it gently flowed around him like a river of tones. When he opened them again, his owner, of which he perched on his shoulder, was examining a jewellery stall. Thoughtfully, the Brazilian man rubbed his dark chin in thought, and then ran a severely tanned hand throughout his jet black curly hair._

_"I should get something for Victoria." Yuri commented ultimately, chocolaty brown eyes fixed on a golden chain linked to a chrome silver heart. Nigel perked up when he followed his gaze. He wanted one for his mate. Yuri spotted his bird's intense stare and chuckled to himself, extending a hand to nuzzle Nigel's wing. "Okay, okay. She can get one too." chirping blissfully, the cockatoo clambered onto the head of the man and watched as Yuri exchanged money for their new prized possessions for both their loved ones. And then they were, yet again, on the streets and walking home._

_Yuri began whistling a song to the rhythm of the music- it wasn't long until a few others joined in. And thus a crowd was started and as their scuttle home gradually closed the distance, Nigel found himself holding the chain in his talons. How she would love it. In his excitement, the hazy white bird felt his heart thud with anticipation. He hoped that she would enjoy it as much as he did when choosing it out. "Hey, bud. The bus is stopping!" Yuri laughed, flicking the cockatoo's golden crest playfully. Nigel yelped and head butted his owner's neck._

_Then Yuri fumbled in his pockets for the house keys. Nigel inspected the residence. It was small but in good shape, made of simple bricks and a metal roof. Sure, it was in the slums, but that was the way that everyone enjoyed it, and so did he. Nigel didn't require a large home to be happy; all he really needed was his mate and soon-to-be family. He smiled at the thought of it. Yes, he was going to be a father. His heart beat increased with happiness and excitement, but also fear. What would go wrong?_

_They stepped into the living room, with Victoria stroking another cockatoo, which sat contentedly on her shoulder. The female bird was a pretty little thing, glossy with angelic feathers and icy blue eyes. The little golden feathers that strutted from the back of her head were soft and silky. This was the expectant mother. The human she curled up to was red headed and had freckles across her button nose, with soft pink lips. She was formerly a tourist but moved here after the welcome feeling she perceived._

_"Yuri! Nigel!" exclaimed Victoria, hazel eyes light up when she saw her husband's face. Yuri laughed at this and responded with a sheepish wave. Nigel's mate appeared to be asleep, so the round-bellied cockatoo instead flew down to the same shoulder his mate slumbered on and watched her sleep, standing over her protectively. "Aah, I see you're excited you're excited to be a papa, Nigel. So can you wait or do you want to be one immediately?" the male nodded for the second one; the red headed woman in her twenties giggled._

_"Hello, my pretty bird..." Nigel whispered, gently prodding the female with his talon. His mate yawned and opened her astute blue eyes to see his face, and her eyes lit up blissfully. "And how was your sleep?" he asked, maple eyes syrupy and all for the female cockatoo. She nodded, indicating a well, thorough slumber. Nigel chuckled to himself. "Good. Because I've acquired something for you." curiosity filtered his divine mate's Caribbean eyes. She groggily sat up, staring at him expectantly. Nigel mischievously hid it behind his back. "Estimate, first."_

_"It's... Food?" hopefully, the female gazed at him. Nigel chuckled and shook his head, pulling out from behind him and revealing the gold and silver material. She gasped with happiness and surprise. "Oh my gosh, Nigel! It's beautiful."_

_"Just like you." crooned Nigel, his eyes soft. His mate beamed and stood up with a luxurious stretch, leaning against Victoria's neck. Her quills quivered while a yawn overtook her features. Nigel simply gazed at her beauty, and then snapped away as she caught him looking. She chuckled._

_"Cocks, no need for embarrassment." she laughed, using his first name. Nigel felt his crest stand on end with humiliation. He was not fond of his true name for particular reasons, which was why he changed it to his middle name, Nigel. He moaned as his mate began to tease him, using the first name. "Cocks Nigel Cockatoo. I like it. I don't see why you don't. It's cool!" beaming softly at this, Nigel crossed his wings. Leave it to her to discover the bright side to things, and the silver lining._

* * *

_Moonlight filtered the petite little residence. Nigel, unable to sleep, stared around instead. The window was allowing peaceful white light to drip through, disturbing his sleep and yet keeping him alert. His surroundings were all tranquil and silent. But the creature beside him was questionably noisier with her inhaling than everything else out and about. The breathing of his mate was quicker than it was when she slept. Her eyes were open, too. Nigel smiled. "You're awake as well, I presume?" The female sighed apologetically._

_"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"_

_"No, not at all. I was not capable to sleep." he explained, his eyes wide with energy. Exhaustion had not yet worked his way to his being, and for now he was trapped being wide awake and alert to no sounds that chirped or tweeted from the outside world. It had dawned on him that he had no idea why she was not asleep yet, and suspicion clouded his thoughts. "So, what are you doing up?" inquired the energetic bird, his maple eyes looking to her navy blue. The female, blinking at him lightly, gave a sigh and then considered something. Then his mate shrugged._

_"I know it sounds silly, but I was…" looking down at her stomach, the female smiled. "Deciding on names. It's kinda hard. I never thought it would be!"_

_Nigel gave a soft smile and reached one wing around her, peering out of the cage. "It doesn't sound silly at all, my dear. I could aid you, if you'd like." He whispered, closing his eyes for just a moment and breathing in delicately. The night was peaceful and serene, undisturbed by the noises of the night. The moon was softly glowing a creamy, still white, illuminating everything in its path. The thoughts gently formed into his head, and his mind created a title for a male in general. "How about… Oh, no. I fear you may titter."_

_She stared at him curiously. And then with a beam, his mate shook her head. "I promise I won't."_

_"Tolerable enough… Fine. Dominic."_

_Silence. And then a series of giggles erupted, and Nigel's face flushed a hot red colour. "You said you weren't going to express your amusement!" he protested, eyes wide with dismay. The female cockatoo snorted and wiped tears from her eyes, laughter still laced within her breathing. Nigel scowled. "Well, I believe it's a lovely surname." he mumbled, eye lowering to the cage floor. The female beside him stopped immediately and placed a soft, angelic wing on his shoulder._

_"Sorry. I did say that." She said finally, considering the title. "I think it's a lovely name, too. But what about a female?" troubled, both soon-to-be parents settled back and though for a while. But then, Nigel once again came to the rescue._

_"I've one." He murmured, kneeling down. Curiously, his mate turn to him, and Nigel placed a gentle wing on her belly, where the firmness of a forming egg grew. The female sulphur crested cockatoo laughed at this tactic and watched instead. His flight feathers gently caressed her stomach, face leaning forward, almost touching it. A look of adoration crossed his mate's features as he continued. "I've got a name for you, little one…" Nigel crooned softly, his maple eyes trained affectionately on her rounding belly. "How about…" stroking the abdomen gently, he murmured the name._

_"How about Cecìllia?"_


	11. Chapter 11: Past Part Two

Chapter Eleven: Past Part Two

_He awoke with a rather large yawn. His eyes peeled open to see the divine sun shining brightly, light pouring through the square window. With a smile, Nigel turned his head to it. The sunlight hit his face with a warm temperature; musical melody was flowing throughout the city once again. Of course, his eyes were concealed by eyelids once more- the sounds of the beautiful harmony made his heart soar rather unexpectedly. The cage restrained him from going out through the open skylight and flying through the mounts of tones and harmonicas and flutes._

_His maple, sugary eyes fluttered open again, this time his head turning to the cockatoo beside him. "Good morning." He sighed to the slumbering female, caught off guard by his mate's beauty._

_A soft yawn sounded from her, twitching in her sleep. Chuckling softly, the sulphur crested cockatoo male shook his head in exaggeration and blinked his enflamed amber eyes and gazed at her as she slept. She looked much better in the sunlight than in the moonlight, although he liked the way she appeared either way. But it wasn't beauty Nigel loved- no, not even close. It was her ignorance to the bags under his eyes and the unusual largeness of himself. She loved him although he was, in his eyes, ugly. But she was gorgeous, and it made him wonder how on earth a pair like them fell in love and mated._

_Nigel found it ironic, even if he was gracious towards her._

_After all, she gave him the one chance other females did not. While he perched on the little wooden stick raised high in the air of his cage, Nigel pondered away deeply. Sure, he had had paparazzi come and go, each of them more dazzling then the former, but this precious angel he had was none but a simple wild and carefree bird. How did she fall in love with such a smug, arrogant super star? Or- dare he say it- actor? Sighing in frustration, although the questions really weren't required, particularly on a wonderful day like this, Nigel let out a heavy exhale and glanced away from his mate._

_Resentfully, the cockatoo mentally smacked himself for being so vague. It was his official punishment; he needn't being moping over something so meaningless._

_Maybe he just needed a break. After all, he was going to be a father soon enough- he couldn't sulk about stupid enquiries and subjects sharing the same effects. Nigel forced himself to smile, his maple eyes trained on the window with the beautiful sunlight dripping through and onto the small, crowded residence. He loved every moment of this petite little house in the slums, even if he was a so-called actor. The sulphur crested cockatoo's mate showed him the silver lining to it, which was one of the main and special reasons why his love for her was so incredibly strong._

_Nigel flared his wings and fluttered to the cage bars, clinging on lightly and gazing through to the fanlight. The urge to fly was not to be was a clunk of footsteps being taken- Yuri was walking around the house, through the kitchen and preparing coffee. Letting out a soft chirp, Niel jumped around when he caught sight of the Brazillian man's jet black hair peeking out of the door, chocolate eyes searching for the source of the noise. When the irises fell upon his playful little cockatoo, Yuri chuckled and dashed to the cage, fumbling with the lock._

_As the key was inserted and churned a certain angle, Nigel was released from the cage. With a cry of, "FREEDOM!" the cockatoo blissfully absconded out the drafting windowpane and into the egg shell blue sky. The air kissed his feathers and the sulphur crested bird ducked and swerved gracefully at the crack of dawn, watching happily as the sun ascended over the horizon. The city of Brasilia was softly set aglow with the welcome, light golden sun. The sense of liberty when it came to flying was so thoroughly impossible to describe._

_Meanwhile, as the pallid white bird was enjoying every moment of his luxurious freedom, three exceptionally beautiful and exotic male dames stood on the roof of the slum residence. Their eyes shared the same hue trait- all a gorgeous, sunny golden. However, their feathers were quite unique. The eldest parakeet was drenched with a divine, rich blue colour with a navy blue on his chest and rippling along his wings. His beak was was a light, cloudy grey, complimenting the light sky blue triangles around his eyes._

_The youngest and the middle-aged parakeets shared very similiar traits; however, the middle was a pure, emerald green with lime wings and a small, gossamer tangerine crest that puffed out of his cranium quills. The youngest of the three was a pale, olive green and instead of lime wings, he owned a divine set of egg shell blue. Small golden quills outlined his bright hazel eyes. These three birds were the very definition of exotic, and perhaps, beautiful. They were the proud representatives of Rio De Janeiro._

_However, in spite their appearance of beauty and handsomeness, the expressions on the trio of males' features were other than gorgeous. With faces twisted and coiled into mischevious sneers, and eyes that glinted evilly with malice, one would suggest that they were truly up to no good. Their intention was completely ecstatic and dreadful, involvling an issue similiar to a prank and perhaps, related to a blaze of flame. The eldest beamed as the figure of Nigel dived into the downtown streets of Brasilia. "Perfect. Boys, let's begin, shall we?"_

_In response, the youngest parakeet smirked. "Better now then never, bro." The middle child nodded in agreement, with the same look of menace laced into his sunny eyes. The oldest took these signs of communtication as an optimistic answer, and rewarded them with a playful look that suggested possible bad intention. "What are we waiting for?" demanded the anonymous young one. The elder siblings laughed off his impatience and gestured to the slum streets below, where two men were, at a leisure pace, striking matches and lighting their cigars. "Oh."_

_"See what happens when you pay attention." scoffed the eldest, who happened to go by the name Vincinius. "Say, Felipe, are you ready?" The middle gave a brief nod and flared his gorgeous golden wings. "On yer marks." murmured Vince, his eyes trained on the two men. The one who gripped the matches set them on the stall they stood beside. His heart thudding with excitement, Vincinius continued his chant. "Get set." with a bouncy look of the youngest and a equipped expression perceived of Felipe, Vince's beak gaped with one word: "GO!"_

_Feathers flew and talons stretched as the three dashed down into the streets below, swerving to avoid busy traffic. People from all sorts of cultures rushed about, frantically throwing their hands in the air, which occasionally clutched a small but equisite instrument such as the harmonica or flute. The colorful bundles of quills absconded easily through the humans' paths and dodged the clumsy thuds of their feet. Vincinius had his talons outstretched for the matches- gripping them tightly, he immediately changed the course of his flight to the sky. Shouts of human obscenities sounded behind him._

_"Got them!" he called to the others, watching as they dashed after him swiftly to avoid running into the furious humans. Then they all burst out laughing, soaring through the air, feeling relief cloud their thoughts. Vincinius hooted. "Woo! That was FUN!" his brothers snickered and trailed after him as the parakeet dived down to their previous spot of Yuri and Victoria's quaint little residence. As their talons touched the metal roof, the eldest of the three grinned maliciously at the matches in his clutch. "This oughta be fun..." _

_Yanking out a small stick from the box, he struck it along the fire-catcher and watched as the stick went up into flames. "Get ready, boys..." he sneered, flaring his wings. "'Cause they're goin' on a VACATION!" he took to the air and fluttered along the roof with the lit stick safely in his talons. The sight of an un-used chimney caused the grin on his face to expand. His wings glided along, and when the time came, Vincinius dropped the fire through. Then he and Felipe, alongside their younger brother, absconded rapidly away, watching the fire enlarge from afar._

* * *

_It was when she awoke that she felt something was terribly amiss. Her eyes still squeezed shut, Mariana the cockatoo listened for the sounds of Victoria's morning singing or Yuri's habit of making coffee. Nothing. Then she assumed that it may still be early morning, if not for the fierce orange light that lit up her eyelids. Maybe they were sleeping in? No... Something was wrong. The house was suspiciously hotter in temperature than it normally was. That was all before she heard the cackle... of FIRE._

_The blaze of flame lit the home dwelling. Screaming in utter panic, Mariana looked around with her golden crest on end. She could no longer see the home she grew to love, because it was simply set ablaze. The largest fire was from the source of the fireplace. But they didn't use that anymore! It was only for nights that emerged with bitter cold that Yuri set it ablaze SAFELY, and yet it was no longer SAFE. Dread prickled along her white, gossamer pelt. Flaring her wings in fear, Mariana searched the place with her sapphire blue eyes for possible escape._

_She'd never been in such a terrifying situation, and she hoped that her child would not face such consequences in the future. That is, if she lived through it. Her heavenly white feathers stood on end as she glanced around. Surrounding her cage was only fire. The blaze licked at her hungrily, sizzling some of her loose tail feathers. Shrieking, the trapped cockatoo attempted once more to search for escape. There, the common window that constantly allowed light to poor through. The fire had not reached it yet._

_Unlocking her cage, as she mentally kicked herself for not doing before, (though she was in a strange state of shock) Mariana shoved the entrance ajar and burst out to the air, flapping her wings frantically for escape. Where were her humans? She felt the fresh morning air kiss her feathers as she fled from the crime scene. From a distance, she gasped at the ashes of their previous house. From beside that, she caught sight of Victoria sobbing, leaning into Yuri's posture for comfort. He had one arm around her shoulders and the other embracing the damsel in distress._

_Chirping constantly, Mariana made her way to losing altitude while diving down in their direction. She let out a call of reassurance. Victoria's head whipped up and she turned to see her bird, the divine little cockatoo, fluttering down to her shoulder. The woman's face lit up with utter relief, and she began to cry once more. However, these were cries of joy. She had been through much with this little sulphur crested bird thick and thin, and she wasn't prepared to let Mariana go anytime soon._

_However, something struck the bird on her shoulder, knocking her onto the verge of tears. Nigel wasn't in there. That could mean only one thing._

_He was dead._

* * *

_The sulphur crested cockatoo male and soon-to-be father found himself staring. But it mattered not that he was staring, it was what he was staring AT. _

_The house was in ashes. His beloved mate was deceased. Gone. Never to be revived. The shock almost made him vomit, if he were built TO vomit. Instead, his maple eyes gazed on, blank, broken. He was broken on the inside. Horrified. Tears finally worked their way to his sugary brown eyes, but the male blinked them away fiercely. He couldn't cry. He was scared of crying. It didn't help get anywhere._

_Laughter sounded from behind Nigel, far off. Leisurely turning his course of flight, the frosty white cockatoo spotted three parakeets pointing at the building and tittering like it was the funniest thing in the world. Anger, passionate anger, made Nigel's body tremble. His face turned red lividly as he glared at the trio of birds perched on the wires. "Man, did you SEE that? It went up into flames in like, five seconds! Wonder how Nigel will like his little present."_

_"Oh, I love it very much, boys."_

_They all stopped instantaneously and gasped, feathers on end. The cockatoo fluttered in the air before them was angrier than he had ever been in his life. He saw nothing more than the need to avenge his family of two- and a half, counting the forming egg- and wanted nothing more than to kill them. And he did._

_That moment he vowed to maim any pretty bird._

_Revenge-seeking or not._

_However... unbeknownst to him, Mariana was indeed alive, and so the chick inside of her. The residence was rebuilt, and the egg was eventually laid and hatched. The mother cockatoo struggled with motherhood, alone. And when her child- of which she named Cecillia, in Nigel's honor- asked her a question... a simple question... it would always end like this:_

_"Mommy, why don't I have a Daddy like everyone else?"_

_"I'm sorry, little one. Daddy... he died, in an accident..."_


	12. Chapter 12: To Start Anew

Chapter Twelve: To Start Anew

Oh, God, please tell me this isn't true. I beg of you.

"_Daddy! Where are you?"_

Why did fate choose this path for me?

"_Daddy! Why are you gone?"_

I've spent half of my life looking for him…

"_Please come back! I'll be a good girl!"_

And this is what I find?

A flash of hurt zips through me. A father, who was once sorrowfully lost…

And now, disappointedly found. I really wasn't anticipating him in this lowly condition. I mean, for goodness' sake! He's a freaking cannibal! Please tell me this isn't true! Someone, I beg of you… please belie this friggin' _mistake_. It just can't be true. And if it is, IT'S NOT FAIR! LIFE ISN'T FAIR AND IT SURE AS FLUCK ISN'T EVER GOING TO BE, MAY WE WISH IT TO BE OR NOT!

I gradually feel the breath leave my body, leisurely suffocating me in thorough despair. My heart was tightened to its very limit, and eventually… it broke in two. Tears of anger and desperation swim like rapid fish in my eyes. Him here, alive and in good condition… that is all I wanted. But now, seeing him cracked up in feeble sobs of his own, I only feel livider. Who the fluck does this jerk think he is, leaving me and my mom without even _checking_? "_Get out…_" I snarl, anguish sparking in my maple eyes. "_GET OUT, __NOW_!" A look of pain crosses the frosty white cockatoo. But he obeys. Nigel slides to the edge of the branch and drops through the hole.

But really…

It leaves an even bigger puncture in my heart.

Why? Why didn't he come back for us? Did he not love us enough? Was he so involved in the task of murdering for revenge that he never thought to look back, even when it killed us inside to never know where he is? The pain in my heart only caused temporary repugnance… now, I'm broken hearted and crying my eyes out. The only inquiry I can manage is, why? My heart is smashed into a million pieces. One that was once hardened into pure diamond, but then slowly evolved into a typical, soft crystal. I hold my breath to stop the threatening sobs trying to compel me to break in. But noooo, I can't. He'll hear me. So I'll only allow the hot, burning tears containing my pain rivulet down my frosty white cheeks.

Why is my life filled with so many traumas? Spreading conflicts is the least of my problems, but it almost feels like it's deliberate. Like fate set out some separate path so I would be "unique". Huh! Jam right, I'm unique! Just like everyone else! Anger is hot in my veins. I mean, why couldn't he at least check up on his _owners_? The jerk has no business sticking his beak where it doesn't belong. He never cared for Mom and me in the first place. That's why he never came back.

My gosh, am I really so pissed that I can't even manage to say his name? Nigel, the traitor. Nigel, the cannibal. Nigel, the former success of South America. Nigel, the smuggler. Gee, what a strange coincidence that all of his reputations… are bad. Evil. Malicious. Sinister. Doesn't fit when it comes to a Fatherhood Résumé. And yeah, I'm sure he's still evil. I don't care anymore. I'm not going to bother trying to bowdlerize his attitude. Nope, I'm just gonna heal up his wing and BAM! I'm out of here, baby! Out and free and trying to find a new life! Hmm… Come to think of it, what _are_ my plans?

Well… I've always wanted to go to China and bring up some hatchlings there. It's a start. There's a boat on the edge of Ipanema that leads there; I've been here long enough, wandering alone, to know that there's automatons preparing to depart for far away locations. Even though I've grown a soft spot for this place, it must be because my only family left was here. And what a pity that was, to discover that he was the first main antagonist of my life. Well, he's just missed his chance of gaining back his daughter.

But there is a place, deep inside of me. It cries out for me to listen, but I'll refuse. I don't want to be fed lies and be deceived. Especially by myself.

_But Cecìllia…_ Other Me says softly, _all those years… have not been in vain. You were searching for your Daddy. You have found him, and you have determined the truth for yourself. You have not been lied to… just trust me, for once in your life. Call me insane, but you have a chance at this! Remember… the pain he has endured caused all of this to occur… _I wince. Maybe they were right. Maybe I am really being stubborn. But I just can't let go. I mean… he left us, didn't he? Doesn't he deserve what he's getting?

_No, Cecìllia… Remember, he was grief stricken… Hungry for revenge…_

Yeah, so hungry that he fricken eats other birds! I'm not going to forgive him… yet. If he is going to belie my beliefs and evidence on him, Nigel will just have to try harder. He'll suck it up; he always has.

Maybe it's a little callous of me to put it in that form; after all, he lost everything. His prime, his family, his future baby…

But I'm here, alive and fresh and safe…

And I think…

That I'm going to show him that…

* * *

I find him eventually on a sandy cliff. His talons dangled hopelessly over the edge, teasing him, as though daring him to leap over the dip. Nigel was staring into space alone… and I think he needed some comfort.

"D… Daddy…" I whisper softly, my voice the only sound in the cool night air. Stars twinkle above me in the sky, watching as I approach the big bundle of ivory, warm, abject feathers. A pair of bronze eyes flashes at me. I could see pure and thorough shock shining bright in Nigel's eyes. "I… I'm here, Daddy. I'm alive… Papa…" It takes only a miserable, split second before the sulphur crested cockatoo rises to his feet. "I'm here, and I'm alive, and I want you to know that I've always loved you, even when you weren't there."

"…" he looks so tense. It's like a rabbit being preyed. For a brief second, Nigel's eyes darted to my identical, and then carefully examined me up and down. "You…" he whinges quietly. I have to lean forward to hear him properly. It's when I step towards him and softly nuzzle his cheek with my bill that causes a sudden smile on his beak. "You look just like your mother." Tears are hot, swimming pools in my eyes. I draw away, rubbing my eyes furiously to rid myself of it, but it's completely hopeless. This is my Daddy. She was my Mommy. I cry out and throw my wings around his shoulders, and then we bother just sort of fall to our knees.

"Oh, Daddy, I missed you so much!" I sob. I barely notice as my face lowers and gently presses into the dirty white cockatoo's round stomach. It's soft and warm, making me feel like a chick again, snuggling into my Papa's belly.

"Hush, shhh." Is his light response. He tenderly strokes my head and lies back against the trunk of a tree, staring across the view that the cliff gave him. His feathers run lightly through my crest, while the other rubs my back, soothing the tears. Although, when I feel tepid water splattering the back of my cranium, I know that he's letting loose his anger and guilt and frustration through crying too.

"Daddy…" I say softly. "I missed you. And… I'm so sorry for everything you have to put up with. I know you'll probably go back to smuggling to avenge Mama, but-"

"What on Earth would I commit to for smuggling?" Nigel laughs. His belly bounces up and down, and I sit up with a tear-stained face to see a bright and breezy smile. "I've my baby back. The spitting image of my love. My dear, I've nothing left to do." My heart sinks. How's he going to react when I tell him that I'm not going to forgive him, and going to China? He'll be broken.

"I'm glad that you said that…" I say after a while. Then a conflict pops into my head, and I shrink, whimpering under pressure. Why on Earth is she so angry at me? I didn't do anything. I was there to comfort her, to soothe her, to be her best friend. And she throws it all away with a flick of her head. "What about… what about Lesley?" In an instant, Nigel's joyful expression darkens. Something swims behind his eyes. Something close to anger. Something like rage. And I understand. After all, she tried to kill his baby- his only family left.

"She…" he hisses, "Is a disaster warning." I'm puzzled by this statement. What the heck is he talking about? "She is Patricious's child. That parakeet shares the same temper with her mother. Very angry. Very furious." Wait. _The_ Patricious? The Patricious of _legend_? T.V. star, anthropomorphic parakeet? He must've been dumped on the streets. Poor thing. "If I have to deal with one more Patricious, I'm sure that I will spontaneously combust." Nigel mutters under his breath. Rage is clear in his tone. And guilt is thorough in mine.

"Dad… before we talk about anything else… I… still don't forgive you." Nigel gives a quiet nod, an understanding one. After all, he's caused so many great harm. Including me. The next part kills me to say. "And… and… I'm going to move to China." This news was a big hit for him. His eyes fly open, pain and shock and hurt shining crystal-clear. But before he can object, I interpose. "Look, Nigel- there's nothing left for me here. I've found you, but you're not at all-" I swallow a lump in my throat, "-at all that I wished for. My mom is gone, and my owners set me free. I want to start anew. And if you want to say goodbye… there's a boat on the far side of Ipanema, ready to go tomorrow morning."

I know that this is hard on him. I can feel the anguish coming off of him in waves. But I force myself to continue.

"I've already made plans. Nico and Pedro are going to lead me back into civilization tomorrow, before the boat leaves, and Blu and Jewel are coming to say goodbye. You can join them if you want, but promise me one thing?" I look into his eyes, his identical, sweet chocolaty eyes. "Please… gain redemption. It's not only for your past to recover, but for yourself, and your future."

And with that, I lay against his chest, letting the heart beats be my lullaby. Nigel coils a trembling wing around me and soft whispers a hymn.

"**Deep inside so silently,  
My heart will speak…  
Weeping silently,  
Memories flickering and shimmering on…  
Endlessly**."

I know what those words mean. They mean that however much he wants me to stay; he'll have me in his heart to remember… even if he didn't always know me.

"**Keeping close to the path,  
Morning sky watching over  
The world…**"

Thank you, Papa. For everything.

* * *

**A/N: I assure you, this tale is nowhere near the end…**


End file.
